Un Inicio Más
by Amaisupresh
Summary: Un inicio más: Ella tembló hasta el último momento de llegar a colocar su rostro sobre el pecho de él. Y cuando sintió las manos de él rodeando su espalda ágilmente pero de manera que no fuera otra que en son de protegerla. Fue ahí cuando acepto la verdad. Una verdad de la que quería escapar. Pero... ¿Para que huir de las verdades si estas llegan a su debido tiempo?
1. Despedida

_**NO me pertenecen los personajes, son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time"**_

* * *

**Un Inicio Más**

* * *

Capítulo 1

* * *

La esencia del aire frió que opacaba el calor brindado por los últimos rayos de luz, eran una señal de que la tarde llegaría, pero aquello no era una razón para que la chica sentada en la cima de una montaña alejada a su hogar, tuviera alguna intención de irse del lugar.

_Sé que es difícil comprender que soy la última humana de AAA, aunque aún no me queda claro aquello… _

Divagaba en sus pensamientos mientras miraba la simpleza del mar con aquellas corrientes de agua en sintonización del vaivén de las olas que hace tiempo le hacían temblar sus piernas el solo imaginarse el estar a esa distancia, pero ahora ya no tenía ese miedo, ya no estaba presente, ya no más.

_Aún sueño y tengo esa ligera esperanza de encontrarme a alguien que sea humano…_

La sombra de los arboles se hacían más profundos confundiéndose con la oscuridad con la que se tornaba el ambiente de la noche.

_Las pocas probabilidades de encontrar un humano según el príncipe goma eran 0.000000000000000001% y sonara extraño… pero yo confió en ese pequeño porcentaje…_

Varias horas ya habían pasado desde que se encontraba sentada en aquel lugar

_Aún si la variedad de especies en AAA se los hubieran comido… ¿Por qué no ha sucedido lo mismo conmigo? ¿Por qué solamente yo sigo aquí? ¿En medio de esta soledad? ¿Estoy cargando con el peso de mis antepasados? ¿Hice algo malo antes de siquiera nacer? ¿Qué pude haber hecho?..._

Sus parpados cerrados con insistencia evitaban soltar las lacrimosas colgantes de sus pestañas, apretaba los puños por no tener idea del por qué pensaba en esos momentos sobre ese tema, hacía tiempo que lo había olvidado, pero de momento sin razón alguna su cuerpo la guió hasta ese lugar y ese tema comenzó a brotar de la nada, mientras seguía pensando una tras otra vez, redondeando en su mente aquellos globos de esperanza o realidades que estaba sintiendo y callando en su interior hace tiempo.

… _¿Por qué…_

Se levanto de su asiento, y se paro asentando la planta baja de su pies afirmando su cuerpo al piso, ya que el viento en esos momentos podría hacer que cayera al vació de enfrente que habitaba entre la distancia desde esa altura hasta las arenosas tierras de la playa que yacían abajo.

_No hay respuesta…_

Sus ojos empañados de lágrimas miraban a luna, confidente de las noches que pasaba ante esos dilemas mientras que se escondía para no mostrar debilidad ante los demás, y los testigos solamente eran la frialdad de las noches, las pequeñas estrellas titilantes alrededor de la luna y ella misma.

_A mis preguntas…?_

Sera que aquel intervalo de tiempo que dejo de pensar en ello fue lo suficiente como para hacer creer al universo que estaba conformada con ello…? se lo preguntaba, hasta que sintió algo frío en su hombro.

_-¿Estás aquí…?- _Pregunto con algo de esperanza -_¿Volviste?- _Seguía preguntando ante esa sensación que sentía en su hombro -_¿No te volverás a ir?- _Sus preguntas no tenían respuesta como anteriormente -_¿Me escuchas?- _Pregunto mientras tomaba aire, sabía que era imposible que regresara con ella y mas a consolarla fatídicamente como antes; encontrándola como cuando también ella se escondía y la encontraba aun si fuera que se encontrara en el espacio grumoso, siempre la encontraba -_¿No puedes oír mi voz?- _Sintió que la presencia posaba su cuerpo en el de ella en son de respuesta –_Entonces si me escuchas…?- _Ese sentimiento familiar que solo ella conocía haciendo ese movimiento que la envolvía en un abrazo brindándole algo de calor ante el frio viento de la escena nocturna fue su respuesta –_Así que no me puedes contestar…- _Soltó una pequeña lagrima al sentir que asentaba aquella esencia –_Extraño tu voz...- _Dijo quejándose obteniendo que la presencia no supiera que hacer para que no se quejara, había llegado a consolarla, ¿Que no eso era suficiente aun cuando no pudiera hablar? –_Pero… se que fue difícil venir desde tan lejos hasta acá para quitar mis lagrimas…- _Sonrió débilmente con aquellos labios que no paraban de ahogar su llanto interior

–_Lo más seguro… fue que pagaste el precio por ello ¿Verdad?- _Los brazos que sentía a su alrededor la estrujaron como antes pero cuidando de no lastimarla –_Me lo suponía… eres muy idiota a veces- _Su risa inicio al sentir que le estaba jalando los cachetes para regañarle _–Jamozz… ño cheas iiinfantiil- _Hablaba la chica al ver que no había cambiando en nada después de ese pequeño lapso sin verse, soltó los cachetes de la chica para luego nuevamente abrazarla –_Ya te vas?- _Menciono con duda al sentir que esta vez era con más cariño, como aquella vez antes de que tuvieran que separarse y el roce establecido de su rostro contra el choque de algo mas fue la respuesta que obtuvo, aunque no tuviera una forma definida aquella esencia sabia de quien era... el abrazo duro poco y al ya no sentir el tacto pronuncio más calmada –_Adiós…_

La corriente de aire dio forma a una figura a lo lejos que se despedía de ella, corrió deseosa al querer esta vez ella abrazarle hasta que llego notando que ya no estaba y la figura se había desvanecido poco a poco elevándose al aire, que sin poderlo evitar lloro hasta quedarse dormida en aquel pasto seco y algo mojado. Esa fue su despedida definitiva…

* * *

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Un fic donde el trama me pertenece a exepcion de los personajes... empiezo con algo de drama... Mm... Lo mas seguro es que se sepan hasta de memoria de que humana es a la que girara el fic y etc... así que por el momento...¿Alguien sabe de quien se despidió? ¿Tienen idea? (Algo me dicen que no se esperan de quien se despide...) Nos vemos...**

**¿Review?**


	2. Nuevo Dia

**_NO me pertenecen los personajes, son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time"_**

* * *

**Un Inicio Más**

* * *

Capítulo 2

* * *

-Umm- La chica se removía en el pasto, cubriéndose el rostro con su cuerpo en intentos fallidos de esconderse de la escasa luz que le brindaba el sol al ser ya un nuevo día.

-No me molestes- Refunfuño hacia el sol como si este le escuchara –Awm…. vamos… apágate…

Siguió hablándole al sol por un buen rato, esperando a que este se apagara, pero molesta al ver que su estrategia no funcionaba, frunció el ceño, cerrando más sus ojos y dispuesta a advertirle que si no se ocultaba como lo demandaba, ya entonces ella le partiría aquella lucecita que alumbraba de más a sus sueños, haciéndolos extinguirse en su mente despertándola y quitándole parte de su sueño, ¿Acaso no entendía el sol que nadie la despierta a menos que ella lo decida?

-¡VAMOS APA…Gate…- Su voz y semblante molesto, se fueron extinguiendo en la serenidad apacible que sintió al notar; que nuevamente ya no había luz alumbrándola para despertarla –Así me gusta…- Sonrió dichosa por su queja resuelta, cuando sintió unas manos frías, pero suaves que la levantaban logrando hacer que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe encontrando una cara rosada que la hizo mostrar un semblante decepcionado –Gumball…

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?- Pregunto el aludido confundido mientras la soltaba con delicadeza para que se sentara en el césped del lugar.

-No…- Dijo mientras sentía lo rasposo de su garganta y se llevaba la mano al lugar donde sintió aquella sensación.

-_Por tu reacción yo diría que sí_\- Susurro para sí mismo el principito rosado -¿Algo paso?- comento al ver que los ojos de ella estaban hinchados, totalmente rojos y con unas ojeras que solo Glob podría curar.

-No- Contesto nuevamente negando con la cabeza.

-No mientas…- Le advirtió el rosadito al levantarse para sonar mas demandante –Tienes los ojos rojos e hinchados, tu voz esta ronca, tu cabello esta enmarañado con unas cuantas hojas y pasto, por demás está decirte que tu ropa esta sucia.

La joven lo miro dudosa de las palabras que estaba diciendo, ¿Cómo que tenía los ojos rojos? ¿Tenía la voz ronca? eso explicaba la garganta rasposa pero… ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta cuando le hablaba al tonto del sol? ¿Además que había pasado con el sol? ¿Se extinguió? ¡Por Glob y si se cumplió realmente! Salto asustada buscando al sol en el cielo notando que unas espesas nubes lo tapaban, suspiro aliviada llevándose una mano al pecho y ahora…

-En verdad Gumball… estoy bien- Se dirigió a él con una ligera sonrisa –Solo… necesito estar sola- termino su frase evitando la mirada discretamente.

El rosadito se limito a rascarse la nuca como si lo pensara, la chica no se veía bien, la encontró dormida en el pasto, para más le pedía que la dejara sola. Proceso la información por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que dio con el resultado:

ERA UN HECHO

NO LA DEJARÍA SOLA

…

Se había dispuesto a sentarse como crio que no cede ante las ordenes su madre cuando sintió que su estomago vibro.

…

..

.

¿Vibro…?

¡Un estomago no vibra!

Desconcertado se llevo las manos a su estomago, dudando del estado de su salud, sintiendo nuevamente aquel movimiento, el cual era producido que ni más ni menos que por su celular. Suspiro mitigando aquella preocupación, algo cierto, era que aún no se acostumbraba a esos movimientos repentinos que le producían el vibrar repentino del teléfono en donde lo llevara, y en ese caso lo llevaba en uno de los bolsillos de su saco por la parte baja del estomago. Saco el celular parecido a un pequeño ladrillo y miro la pantalla:

**Ya encontramos los materiales**

**¿Ahora qué hacemos?**

**-Guardia Banana-**

Una de sus manos choco estrepitosamente con su frente, era cierto que sus guardias bananas habían mejorado un poquito… pero por eso mismo la mejora se limitaba a eso; a solo un poquito. ¿Qué no era suficiente el saber que día era y el encontrar a todos esos materiales?... un momento ¿Y si los encontraron y aún no los reunían? ¿Es decir no es suficiente el decir "Búsquenme estos materiales" para deducir que además de "Encontrarlos" también era "Reunirlos"? falta que si les mandaba el mensaje que dijera "Reúnanmelos" los reúnan en un lugar aparte que hasta se les olvidase, todo absolutamente todo tenía que explicarlo a detalle, y por detalle se refería hasta lo mas mínimo.

-Fionna necesito que…- El silencio se hizo más que presente en el ambiente -¿Fionna?- pregunto un poco más nervioso al darse cuenta que se encontraba solo –No es momentos de jugar a las escondidas, lo entiendes… ¿verdad?- su rostro daba vueltas mirando a detalle el alrededor buscando indicios de la chica, cosa que simplemente no encontraba.

Dio un respingo al sentir un "AAHh" fúnebre y macabro cerca de su oído, volteo encontrándose a los ojos azabaches del vampiro –Marshall ya te he dicho que no hagas esas cosas- le regaño instantáneamente.

-¿Por qué no?- Le dijo divertido al ver la reacción asustadiza y luego regañona del rosadito.

-Vamos, no estamos para juegos y lo sabes…- Bajo la mirada junto al pelinegro que también sabía a qué se refería.

. . .

-Em… ¿La encontraste?- Le hablo al rosadito en un intento de cambiar el tema.

-Sí y… no- Respondió con una ligera entonación de gracia.

-¿Cómo que "si y _no_"? –Enfatizo lo ultimo algo molesto - Me regañas y ahora sales con esto, Explícate- El vampiro realmente no entendía al rosadito que no aguantaba una broma y ahora salía con que estaba haciendo una y para más a él.

-_Si_, por que la encontré y _No_, por que desapareció- Respondió con tranquilidad dejando en un estado de confusión al pelinegro haciéndolo tener una conclusión demasiado precipitada.

-¡¿La encontraste y desapareció?!- Estaba realmente exaltado -¡¿En que estabas pensando al dejarla desaparecer frente a tus narices?!- Lo había tomado del cuello preparado para darle una paliza, cuando la mano familiar de aquella chica lo detuvo antes de que lo golpeara.

-Para, Marshall- No lo veía a los ojos, miraba hacia el piso sabiendo sobre la preocupación que sintió al pensar que también ella había desaparecido –Yo desaparecí de la vista de él, simplemente a eso se refería…

Su enfado se calmo al verla completa enfrente de él, apunto de soltar al rosadito noto la mano de la chica encima de la suya, ese tacto tan celestial para él, solo pudo lograrlo hacer enrojecer un poco lo cual desapareció al escuchar al pomposo de Gumball.

-Ella tiene razón, desapareció de mi vista, ahora… ¿Quieres soltarme?- Pregunto molesto porque aún no lo soltaba y para más la mano de la doncella que ahora amaba estaba encima de aquel tío.

-¿Estás seguro?- Pregunto molesto y divertido al ver algo que no notaba el otro.

-Si- Contesto altivo.

-Todo lo que ordene su majestad- Concluyo con una sonrisa irónica soltándolo mientras veía el cómo cayó al piso.

-¡Marshall!- Le grito al tío que no paraba de reírse por la escena, ¿Estaba por demás decirse que al levantarlo del cuello también lo elevo del suelo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oh, vamos Fionna admite que fue gracioso- Flotaba mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella.

-No lo fue Marshall- Comentaba cortante mientras alejaba la cercanía de los dos.

-Grr…- Gruño molesto al ver que sus encantos no funcionaban cuando ella estaba molesta –Esta bien… ¿Qué tal si nos vamos del evento y nos vamos a pasear a un lado?- Le dijo risueño, pero solo obtuvo un golpe por parte de ella.

-Sabes que no puedo faltar- Comento enfadada reteniendo una lacrimosa de su parpado mientras cerraba los puños.

El chico tirado en el suelo con una mejilla levemente roja por el golpe, solo pudo bajar la mirada, ella tenía razón, ¿Aún sabiendo que no se sentía bien ella, la estaba molestando?, para más se le ocurre la estúpida idea invitarla a escaquearse del evento al cual no podía faltar, cosa que no era por obligación, era porque ella en verdad no quería faltar, no podía…

-Lo siento- Esbozo en murmullo retomando el camino junto a ella

-No te preocupes…- Comento quitándole un peso de encima al chico –Pero- oh, oh, ahí viene algo malo, trago saliva el vampiro -En verdad, no vuelvas a repetir eso…

Se había tapado con los brazos el rostro, si recibía un golpe mas era la muerte para su linda cara…

. . .

Un momento… solo dijo "No vuelvas a repetir eso", lo tomo mejor de lo que había pensando él.

**_Oh por lo menos… eso quería pensar…_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

La chica entro a su casa despidiéndose del pelinegro.

¿La razón de regresar a su casa? Pues… Después de que ayudara a Gumball a levantarse, este le indico que se fuera a arreglar, ya que hoy era el evento, por ello Marshall y ella se regresaron a sus casas, quisieran oh no, debían estar presentables.

* * *

**¡BU!**

**No os e dicho y no les dire jamas de quien se despidio muajajaja!**

**OK no... simplemente les dejare la duda para que la vayan resolviendo.**

* * *

_**PankakeQueen:**_Q...Q Aww... gracias T.T me animaste mucho te juro que me meti a mis sabanas a esconderme despues de subir el primer capitulo, tenía mucho miedo por no saber si tendria suerte o no con realizar un fic que no sea one-shot o adaptacion... y me alegra que no me haya ido tan mal.

_**Dianis Mar:**_Estas segura de que puede ser solamente Marshall?

_**Kratoz 1337:**_¡Muajajaja! en verdad me gusta hacer pensar a las personas :3 jajajaj xD ok no. Simplemente... por el momento esa sera la incognita que deberan resolver... Tambien, no te preocupes :3 me alegra que comentes aun si eres oh no el primero QwQ... Y... vigila a tus piernas D:! falta que sean como los gatos con instintos asesinos xD

_**Flame n' Shadows:**_Esto... me podrias explicar el como que es un poco distinto? o-o? yo la verdad no sabria identificar la diferencia (Ademas del argumento)... Y... ¡Que tu seas un gigante agigantado! D: explica el por que me vez como una enana, ¡Pero no lo soy Q_Q!...

_**dagothewolf:**_Em... se vale decir que yo quiero exceed? xD? Y am... por el momento no se... e-e puede o no puede que sea Finn... oh Marshall... oh Pf... oh Gumball... oh... hasta Bmo D:! no se... simplemente no dire muajajaja, descubrelo y sabras si me debes o no un exceed xD

* * *

_P__sdt para la cuestion: **¿Acaso ya especifique el genero de la persona que se despidió Fionna?**_

Nueva pregunta: _**¿Alguien tiene idea que evento se va a realizar?**_

* * *

**_¿Review?_**


	3. Regreso a Casa

**_NO me pertenecen los personajes, son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time"_**

* * *

**Un Inicio Más**

* * *

Capítulo 3

* * *

Cerró la puerta cuidando de no producir mucho ruido, su mano recorrió parte del picaporte viejo, el aroma de la madera con aquella sensación que le producía el tacto de sus dedos tocando lentamente el frio picaporte, fue algo que la envolvió en los recuerdos que creo desde el momento en que encontraron aquel frondoso árbol, hasta ese mismo instante.

Rio sin sentir querer hacerlo. Solo sabía que fue resultado por la misma inercia, del hecho que le producía que ahora ya no eran ellas… era solamente ella, de muchas piezas a una sola… del plural al singular… de un par a un solo…

Pero… Si lo pensaba bien siempre fue a si…

La encontraron sola… era la única humana… y termino siendo la única que quedaba de su familia…

**_¿Será que su destinó era estar solá?_**

…

..

.

Abrió sus parpados buscando la nitidez de lo borrosa de su visión.

_¿Cuándo…_

Sintió un dolor punzante en su cabeza.

_Agh…._

Intento llevar una de sus manos al lugar pero apenas podía, sentía su cuerpo hecho un desastre.

_¿Cuándo me dormí?_

Se pregunto al intentar levantarse por segunda vez y recuperar parte de su vista reconociendo con pesadez que no había avanzado ni un centímetro después de haber cerrado la puerta de la entrada. Los segundos pasaron y finalmente logro sentarse en el piso de madera, comenzando a estirar sus brazos algo adoloridos por haber dormido en aquella posición nada cómoda en el piso, para luego fijarse en la pequeña maquina que yacía dormida cerca del lado suyo.

-Hola Bmo…- Dijo frágilmente sintiendo como las palabras se le rompían, vaya que ese sueño en el piso no le hizo nada bueno.

Levanto a la pequeña consola durmiente para pasarla a uno de los sillones más cercanos, logrando taparla con una de las mantas preferidas de la criatura. Miro al reloj –El tiempo si vuela…- Comento, al notar que ya no eran las 8:15 de la mañana y ya eran 10 horas más tarde. Aunque a decir verdad aun le sobraba horas para ir, el rosadito se preocupada de todo y a la vez de nada, demandantemente les decía que se fueran a arreglar para que luego les gritara a lo lejos que el evento se realizaría a las 8 de la tarde, tenían bastante tiempo pero ya estaban encaminados a sus hogares, que se le podía hacer.

Y…

¿Desde cuándo tenía la costumbre de dormir más de lo normal?, no busco respuesta a esa pregunta, al final no hay alguien que se las conteste, ni siquiera ella misma.

Subió las escaleras hasta el baño, aventando en la entrada de la puerta del cuarto sus zapatos, se despojo de sus prendas, rodo la llave del baño rápidamente, se dio la vuelta para verse en el espejo, miro cuidadosamente su reflejo, el cual se le hacía desconocido, muy pocas veces tenía esa sensación, pero esta vez definitivamente era con el porcentaje del 100%.

La chica del espejo mostraba unos ojos azules opacos, tenía unas ojeras que enmarcaban perfectamente parte de sus parpados algo hinchados por el dormir tanto, sus labios resecos y partidos además de que estaban también con un poco de aumento en esa parte, sus mejillas se asemejaban a las de alguna ardilla, bastaba con decir que parecía que una pelota le había golpeado el rostro hinchándole partes notorias de este. Un mechón rubio suyo, rebeldemente hizo aparición en su reflejo tapando uno de sus ojos, este estaba embarrado de barro junto a unas verdes hojas, rió, tenía razón el principito rosado al final.

Movió sus pies en dirección a la regadera.

Sintió el caer del agua en los dedos de su mano que ágilmente se resbalaban cayendo al vacío del piso azulado_ -Como la vida de las personas que se escapan de tus manos- _pensó, suspiro dejando escapar ese pensamiento, borrando a la vez su presencia de su mente, para luego seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Entro lentamente, sintiendo cada gota recorrer parte de su cuerpo, arqueo su espalda al sentir que aún no del todo estaba caliente el agua y aún escasamente estaban frías las gotas del agua que caía.

Al terminar de bañarse enrollo su cuerpo en una toalla libre, tomo sus zapatos regados en la entrada del baño, camino descalza hasta su cuarto y nuevamente aventó sus zapatos, parecía una costumbre andarlos aventando de lado a lado.

Se tiro en la cama, después de días fuera de casa, finalmente regresaba. Desde el incidente, tuvo que consolar a Lord Monochromicorn durante días, para luego terminar en el castillo ayudando, es decir… ¿Aún con aquel suceso y no le daban tiempo para ella?... no era como si las heroínas fueran indestructibles… aún a sabiendas de eso, le daban trabajos que la mantenían lejos de su casa, sin dejarle tiempo para ella misma, para que luego el principito rosado le dijera que no encontraron sus restos, además de que quisieran o no tendrían que anunciarlo oficialmente… era como si realmente se hubiera desvanecido con el maldito tipo que se llevo su vida, y… así… finalmente el vaso se derramo, salió del lugar para luego llegar a esa noche.

Suspiro afligida, no lloraría de nuevo, si lo hacía, podría ser que llegara peor de cómo la encontraron en la mañana, además de que no tenía que mostrarse débil.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle al tener en mente una nota unilateral…

_¿Bmo… lo sabe?_

Y como si lo hubieran convocado, unos pasitos se oyeron al fondo de la puerta que se abría, dejando divisar al ser robótico azulado entrando al cuarto. Este al parecer se tallaba los ojos en son de aún estar adormilado, la rubia soltó una risilla perceptible por aquel gesto del pequeño, en verdad extrañaba aquellos momentos que la hacían sentir en calma. La consola quito la mano de su pantalla, para luego detenerse en su último paso dado y mirar detenidamente con curiosidad a la chica que se le hacía tan conocida.

Una rubia envuelta en una toalla blanca parecida a Fionna no se veía todos los días ¿Verdad?

. . .

-¡Fionna!- Grito al reconocerla para luego brincar hacia ella y acomodarse en el abrazo que la rubia le brindaba –Ya decía yo que te me hacías muy conocida- comento mientras movía de un lado a otro su cabecita pegada al cuerpo de la chica, quién ahogo una risa al oír lo último.

-¿Pues a cuantas rubias conoces Bmo?- Dijo haciendo el gesto de enarcar una ceja junto a su tono de voz divertido simulando estar molesta, mientras alzaba al pequeño ser en el aire.

-Muchas- Concluyo la maquinita, para luego retarla con la mirada y terminar al final riéndose junto a ella.

* * *

**_QuQ bmo aparece alegrando el capitulo TwT_**

* * *

_**Kratoz 1337:**_Jajaajaj... si xD al final de cuentas si lo pienso bien... resulta ser que si jajaja. Y aww... gracias :3

**_Guest:_ **¿PankakeQueen? Mi querido watson me es mi deber el informarle que no hace tan mal de watson, a wi wi (¿?) xD ¿Año nuevo? xD jajajajaja y con lo de olvidar, entendido *Borrando caset* :p biip. jajaja y no te preocupes si tu te ries yo igual asi que... am... en simples terminos... me hace feliz si tambien tas feliz ^^

_**Flame n' Shadows:**_Si era Cake Q_Q... bu-buu... ¿15 años O.o? Wtf tu si que no lo logras siendo watson xD. e.e ¿Hasta cuando actualiza señor eee? dijo que pronto y llevo 6 dias esperando desde que dijo eso D:!. Y ya suenas a Black star, que dios ni que nada, es usted un gigante agigantado bleeee~!

_**Kod97:**_ Tu si eres watson en carne y hueso, por glob D:! tu si te ganas el exceed!... bueno aunque a decir verdad tu, guest y Flame n... se ganan el exceed owo pero se los dare en el otro capitulo ^^ (Claro si gustan si no ps no)

Vale que tambien el de PM tambien se lo gana y que no se enoje por si no le di su exceed en este capitulo, ¬¬' yo que culpa que no comente xD jajajaja (Quien inicio lo de la apuesta de quien adivinara las preguntas se gana un exceed :9)

* * *

_**Perdon por los capitulos cortitos Q_Q' y la espera de 6 dias ._.' (17-5-14 1:50)**_

_**Al rato actualizo (Por eso de las 6 de la tarde? o mejor... a la hora del evento del fic las 8 de la tarde)**_

_**Tambien mañana Regalo exceeds a todos los que adivinaron de quien se despedia y de que evento se trataba x9 **_

_**¿Por el momento alguien tiene idea de que pasara ahora?**_

_**¿Review?**_


	4. Minina

**_NO me pertenecen los personajes, son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time"_**

* * *

**Un Inicio Más**

* * *

Capítulo 4

* * *

Tras un rato del descostillarse de la risa por parte de Fionna y destornillarse de sus carcajadas Bmo, la maquina se separo del abrazo para luego mirar a su alrededor con duda.

-¿Y Cake?- Pregunto –Lord Monochromicorn ha dejado de mandar sus mensajes cursis- Rió divertida la maquinita por recordar uno de los tantos mensajes que le mandaban a Cake y oía por error -Ni tampoco Cake junior ha venido a visitarla, ¿Salió de viaje?- Su mirada robótica dudosa se dirigió a la rubia, quien se encontraba acostada tapando con un brazo sus parpados -¿Fionna?

-Cake... ella… a...- La distancia de entre palabra a palabra pronunciada por su misma voz, se le hacían muy larga, si no le contestaba pronto, Bmo sospecharía, ¿Sospechar?, pero si era algo que no le debía ocultar y que por demás ya se sabría dentro de poco.

_Aún es muy pronto…_

Sintió el frio recorrerle. Tembló visiblemente para la criatura.

_Es muy pequeño para entenderlo…_

-Fionna será mejor que te cambies si no pescaras un resfriado- Hablo mientras bajaba de la cama –Cake se enfadara conmigo si no te cuido bien mientras ella no está- Comento con una sonrisa robótica que solamente se vislumbro por la mente de la chica, puesto que aún no se descubría los ojos.

La maquinita sacaba tranquilamente la ropa de la chica de su armario mientras entonaba una corta melodía. Fionna miro cristalinamente tras sus ojos, rayos, como odiaba que se propagara rápidamente aquellas lacrimosas, se tallo los ojos quitando aquellas lagrimas y se sentó en la cama.

-Bmo, ¿Podrías prepararme algo de chocolate caliente?- La maquina la miro con reproche, la última vez que le preparo el chocolate caliente lo dejo enfriarse y ese no era el chiste del por qué hiciera el chocolate caliente –Oh, vamos Bmo no lo dejare enfriarse como la ultima vez- Contesto la rubia adivinando los pensamientos de este mientras hacia un puchero.

-Está bien- Suspiro con resignación ante la petición de la chica –Toma- Estiro sus pequeños brazos sosteniendo el conjunto que normalmente utilizaba ella para dormir.

-Am…- Se mordió el labio -Bmo, saldré un rato- La maquina en su pantalla logro simular que alzaba una ceja mientras regresaba el conjunto al armario.

-¿A dónde?- Pregunto inquisitivamente

Fionna titubeó unos instantes ante aquella pregunta que no vio venir. Cerró sus ojos armándose de valor para responderle.

_Solo dile que acompañaras a un evento que se realizara en el dulce reino, solo dile eso… "Evento"_

Al abrirlos se encontró esa mirada realizada en la pantalla de ese pequeño ser la cual usaba normalmente al querer saber algo.

-Acompañare a un evento que se realizara en el dulce reino- Soltó finalmente mientras apretaba con sus manos las sabanas de la cama.

-Ah, bueno. Iré a preparar el chocolate caliente- Satisfecho por la respuesta de Fionna se dispuso a salir del cuarto para preparar el tan ansiado aperitivo de la chica.

Los pasitos que daba Bmo en dirección a la salida de su cuarto se le hacían eternos. A punto de salir del cuarto se dio media vuelta.

-¿Pero…- Dio un respingo ella, al ver que Bmo se llevo una mano a la parte de baja de pantalla, simulaba que tanteaba su barbilla –No te dará sueño si te doy el chocolate caliente?- pregunto nuevamente haciendo que la chica se sintiera aliviada, esas sensaciones de que Bmo preguntaría más por Cake le estaban carcomiendo parte de las neuronas que aún tenía vivas.

-Bueno, tienes razón- Bmo sonrió orgulloso de su intuición -Pero si no tomo algo caliente me enfermare, ¿Y si me preparas algo de café?

-Sí, no me parece mala idea Fionna- Y sin más por qué estar en la pieza de la chica salió finalmente del lugar.

. . .

La chica se acostó nuevamente en la cama, redondeo los ultimos hechos acontecidos en su mente...

**_¿No le mintió a Bmo verdad?_**

_Agh, odiosas preguntas…_

Su pensamiento se difumino al ver aquel conjunto negro en el armario, Cake se lo confecciono, lo uso acompañada de ella y finalmente lo usaría para un evento en donde Cake no estaría a su lado…

Se levanto de la cama tomando aquel vestido para usarla de una vez por todas, ya después tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para darle vueltas al asunto, por el momento tendría que asistir al evento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los minutos faltantes para las ocho de la tarde que le quedaban los estaba utilizando para caminar tranquilamente ese trayecto de su casa al castillo. Las nubes que se encontraban esparcidas oscuramente en el cielo en su tono azul marino daban una muestra de que quizás llovería, alguien una vez le dijo que a veces los tiempos se prestan para las ocasiones, por ese ambiente sintió ciertas aquellas palabras.

El bosque encontrado antes del dulce castillo estaba oscuro con unas cuantas luces por unas escasas luciérnagas junto a algunos faroles que últimamente el príncipe estaba dispuesto a establecer por ese camino, agradeció por ese acto de no avaricia del príncipe y volteo a cierta dirección cuestionando a su sentido del oído.

_¿Eh escuchado un "Grrr"?_

No había detenido su andar hasta que una cosa paso velozmente frente a ella, vio una mancha en ese lapso de visión y aquellas huellas no eran algo de lo que confundirse.

Un monstruo la atacaría.

Se quedo quieta esperando cerca del farol que la alumbraba, la luna brillaba hermosamente a lo lejos y una mancha extendida en el cielo la tapo para luego caer frente a Fionna.

-Hola minino- Comento tranquila al notar que este mostraba sus colmillos junto a una pose de cazador a presa.

-No es normal encontrar a un humano extinto y menos caminando por el bosque- Comento entre dientes la cazadora, por su tono de voz al parecer así lo era.

_Con que una minina… eh…_

-Muchos se han preguntado por este hecho- Comento desinteresada –Algunos han intentado matarme, mientras que otros me estudian a lo lejos- Agrego lo ultimo al recordar haber encontrado un archivo entre tantos sobre ella en el dulce reino –¿Tu de que tipo eres?- Pregunto sin brillo en su mirada.

-¿Te interesa el saberlo cuando ya sabes la respuesta?- Esta tomo mas ventaja de su posición mientras se iba en contra de ella.

-Si- Finalizo la chica quitándose del camino de la felina -No poseo el saber de todas las respuestas a mis preguntas, hay veces que me equivoco y por ende me gusta confirmarlas del todo- Se quito sus zapatos dejando en incógnita a la otra –Ignora este hecho ¿Quieres?- Pregunto con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Si así lo quiere mi presa, así lo haré- Contesto divertida rodeando a Fionna.

Presiono sus zapatos, sacando de ellos una especie de daga.

-¿Clavos mágicos?- Estaba asombrada la felina.

-¿Tienes algún problema con ellos?- Fionna no tenía arma, la otra tenía sus colmillos y garras ¿Era algo malo el querer estar a su nivel?

-En realidad no, me parece interesante…

-Me alegro por ello- Sonrió mostrando su perfección bucal –Venga, Comencemos con esto

* * *

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_***w* La aventura empezo :#**_

_**Aunque en realidad pensaba el terminar este capitulo con lo del evento pero mi mente dijo "Aventura!" "Aventura!" "Aventura!" "Yay!" lo ultimo lo dijo cuando comenze a escribir lo de la aparicion de la felina x9**_

* * *

_**Kratoz 1337: **_Awn... tu eres uno de los que mas comenta! asi.. que... are alguna exepcion (¿?) Ademas... ya vi el nuevo capitulo, el cual esta super hellow y mas por que al parecer combatira con Uriel *-* (¿si no?) o posiblemente le den derecho a que crean en sus palabras por que Uriel actuo asi sin mas *¬* ya quiero saber que pasa! *-* Nuevo fic por Kratoz no lo puedo esperar.

Awn... en realidad no e pasado por eso... no se si sentirme aliviada por no haberlo sentirlo o sentirme preocupada por que habra algun momento que suceda eso... pero... aun asi me alegro el haberte alegrado el dia \owo/

_**Kod 97:**_Si... Fionna se lo tendra que decir... pero sera mas adelante. Y... Em... no la verdad es que Cake no esta agonizando... ella... bueno... ella... lo sabras leyendo el fic. pero te aclaro no esta agonizando ni tampoco viva. Aunque ciertamente murio delante de Fionna. Asi que... resumiendo... Cake murio delante de Fionna, esta noticia se la tendra que dar a Bmo algun dia y... una Cake agonizante no ara aparición xD jejeje. hay... no se por que me rio...

* * *

_**Los que se ganaron un exceed revisen la portada del fic *Haciendo maromas lo pude subir como portada aunque se ve mal :/...* si quieren aun el exceed eligan un numero menos el 1...**_

_**Seria del 2 al 7?**_

* * *

_**¿Review?**_


	5. Cazador y Presa

_**NO me pertenecen los personajes, son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time"**_

* * *

**Un Inicio Más**

* * *

Capítulo 5

* * *

La felina nuevamente intento atacar a Fionna de frente pero no logro hacerlo, puesto que su presa se quito del lugar saltando a una rama cercana, la cazadora solo quedo a la luz del faro directamente hacia ella, dejando ver su piel parda con numerosas rosetas desintegradas parcialmente en puntos, mostraba unas orejas pequeñas, esos ojos hundidos que se fijaban atentamente a su presa, estaban ante la luz produciendo un brillo tentador para algún momento de hipnotismo por lo mismo de ser ámbares, su fina cola larga junto a su complexión en 4 patas seguían en pose de cazador y aquellos dientes de "No me veas" despertó a Fionna de su visión hipnotizada por los ámbares.

_Es realmente rápida…_

Si ella hubiera tardado un segundo más en reaccionar ante el inesperado ataque de la felina, ya hubiera tenido algún corte en su ropa.

La felina le vio desde su lugar susurrando unas palabras inentendibles, creando que se dispersara su cuerpo mientras se escondía en los arbustos. Fionna quedo expectante ante esto, esperaba quieta el pasar de los segundos vigilando a como podía a su alrededor.

Un sonido se escuchaba detrás de ella, no era cercano pero tampoco lejano, pensó que quizás estaba a unos 19 metros atrás, esto la alentó a brincar hacia atrás mientras se ponía el calzado buscando a su cazadora.

_Irónico una presa buscando a su cazador._

El sonido se elevaba conforme avanzaba más.

~_SPLASH~Splash~SPLASH~Splash~Takataka~_~_SPLASH~Splash~SPLASH~Splash~_

_Que sonidos más extraños…_

Está bien que la guiara su sexto sentido, pero el oído le preguntaba si en realidad iba en buen camino, porque esos sonidos no haría una felina oh ¿sí?

_Ya estoy cerca…_

Un arbusto grande tapaba lo que sería su cazadora. Abriéndose el paso escuchaba mejor, parecía la entonación de una canción movida o quizás ¿romántica?, profundizo el oído mientras comenzaba a divisar tras el arbusto unas pequeñas motas rosas que se movían de un lado a otro.

_¡¿Eh?!_

Miro… y definitivamente esa no era su cazadora.

-¡AAAAH!- Gritaron las motas rosas que detuvieron su festejo de quien sabe qué cosa al ver a Fionna -¡Largo de aquí!- Gritaron al unisonó.

Fionna solo se disculpo mientras se abochornaba un poquito (Por no decir Mucho), quien sabe que eran esas motas rosas, mucho menos le interesaba el saber el que festejaban, pero algo entendía perfectamente, los encontró en el momento menos oportuno.

Regreso a su búsqueda de la felina, de nueva cuenta se aproximaba al farol sin encontrar sonidos de esta en el camino y al llegar a dar un paso en aquel lugar, pudo notar que se encontraba tenso el ambiente, el aire pasaba refregándose en su rostro, algo le daba mala espina.

¿Sera que la felina hace momentos solo se había dedicado a jugar con la comida y esta vez ya iba en serio?

Antes de siquiera pasar su zapato por su mano sintió lo delgado de una aguja pasar sigilosamente veloz por sus dedos que apenas iban a contactar su calzado. Sin dudarlo tomo más rápidamente su calzado sacando sus dagas, tras segundos más siguió sintiendo el cómo pasaban una tras otra aguja por diferentes partes de su cuerpo, el rostro, las orejas, cerca del cuello, sus manos y… en resumen, en verdad era por diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Comenzaba a ansiarse, no sabía qué era lo que se avecinaba y esas amigables agujas que la pasaban a saludar no eran una buena señal.

De repente pudo sentir la esencia de la felina moviéndose a lado suyo, se tenso, apretó mas los tacones de sus zapatos. Sentía los pequeños golpes de su corazón dentro de ella, sentía su respiración lenta, y a su parecer la felina sonreía aunque no pudiera verla. Trago en seco.

. . .

_¿Desapareció de nuevo?_

. . .

Iba a maldecir al viento porque su cazadora estaba pasándose de lo que era divertirse en cazar a su presa, cuando vislumbro por un lado de su parpado a la felina sonriendo, pasando a rasguñarle ligeramente la mejilla provocando que ella solo viera el tiempo en que sucedió eso.

Cuando se dio cuenta, su cazadora arremetía una tras otra vez con una gran destreza hacia ella, apenas lo evitaba aunque aun así ligeras marcas aparecían sobre su cuerpo de los rasguños. Esa rapidez en la felina había aumentado considerablemente, solo que algo realmente le extrañaba. La tenía enfrente, sus miradas se encontraban y esos rasguños dejaban visiblemente una marca en su ropa… pero… había algo raro, no parecía ser la misma felina.

Los ataques eran más precisos, aún seguía con en esa sensación, brinco hacia atrás en una voltereta evitando que aquella garra terminara dejandole una herida más profunda, en ese lapso miro alrededor buscando una pista, veía la luna, estaba igual de brillante, las nubes oscuras cargadas de lluvia, el bosque tan profundo y espeso, el farol hecho de dulce…

_Ese farol no parece ser de dulce…_

Se dio cuenta, en verdad si había algo mal comenzando por ese farol que no estaba hecho de dulce, cayo detenida en posición de ataque, miro a su alrededor encontrando distintos toques al lugar si se dedicaba muy a fondo a mirar, tenía una idea muy loca después de ver esto, pero que pensaba realmente realizarla.

_Siempre avanza de un lado a otro…_

Corrió instintivamente la cazadora hacia su presa que se encontraba debajo del farol alumbrante, el conejo blanco le observaba a detalle.

_La luna no se refleja en sus ojos y aun cuando el farol la alumbra, no hay brillo de vida…_

Aún en su posición de cómo se encontraba pudiendo dar un golpe crítico solo rasguñaba profundamente.

_Soló se abstiene a rasguñarme aun con su velocidad y destreza. _

Y la presa se estaba desgastando poco a poco de su energía vital dado que ahora tenía una agitación en su respiración.

_Cansándome instante a instante…_

Fionna de su mirada agotada retomo a una fría y sonriente.

_Esta no es mi cazadora…_

Las pisadas y marcas dejadas por el siguiente movimiento de la felina parecían ser los más monótonos que había visto ella, dejando que cuando pasara a su lado, tomara desprevenida a la proyección de la felina y parara a tiempo aquella garra real lanzada.

La proyección desapareció y la garra quedo en la mano de una Fionna sonriente que aventaba el objeto, mirando la realidad de que ella se encontrara dentro de un círculo mágico que se desvanecía poco a poco.

Un movimiento en falso de la cazadora que ahora huía fue lo suficientemente estruendoso para ese oído fino, que condujo a Fionna al lugar rápidamente para propinarle un golpe a la felina.

-Los puestos cambiaron entre la cazadora y presa- Comento satisfecha de haber derrotado de un golpe a…

…

**..**

**.**

**¡¿ASHLEY?!**

* * *

_**PankakeQueen:**_ El como lo sabras despues... casi al final del fic, digamos que ahora nos encontramos en la parte intermedia?... eso creo... am... cuando... posiblemente por eso de hace 25 dias, donde en una mision y por que para derrotar a un malevolo tipo que despues sabras quien es. Igual a mi me gusta que mis lectores sean felices :3 lector feliz= Escritora feliz xD si no? Y... suelta ese panda D:! es mio!

Ok no jajaja. Y awn, gracias.

**Kratoz 1337: **¿Imaginabas que la minina era alguien que habia tomado el cuerpo de Cake? o... no se otra cosa xD? si era que era la bruja de la novia de Marshall (Que ironicamente es cierto por que Ashley es una bruja ._.' y se transformo en gato, y bueno lo entenderas mejor en el otro capitulo xD). QwQ eso me alegra, pero esque me encanta tu fic *^*, y siiii, te creo que aun falta lo mejor *¬*...

* * *

**_Tonterias escritas, letras faltantes, comas que no iban en ese lugar etc. Luego lo arreglo xD_**

**_¿Review?_**


	6. Test

_**NO me pertenecen los personajes, son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time"**_

* * *

**Un Inicio Más**

* * *

Capítulo 6

* * *

**Nota: **Use contrapartes: Judy= James * Billie= Billie, Por si se preguntan de Bmo, del por que no utilize contraparte con el, es por que es un personaje androgino: **pues no tienes caracteres sexuales secundarios bien definidos. Y no se le considera ni mujer ni hombre. **Aunque en el fic, quizas lo termine escribiendo mas como "Él", aunque les recuerdo es un ser Androgino.

_**Kratoz 1337:**_Muajaja e dejado el suspenso derretido

_**PankakeQueen:**_Ok, te dejo el panda no peleare por.. oh por glob pero es que los pandas son tan lindos! ¿Creeras que hasta el artista Paul Gragon junto con la fundación World Wildlife, estan realizando un proyecto para que hagamos conciencia de su peligro de extincion: Este consiste en 1,600 pandas; hechos con papel mache que representan la cifra total de la población de la especie, a los cuales se espera representar en eventos diferentes alrededor del mundo?!... en conclusión es que amo a los pandas, asi que en si... ¿no tienes un panda psicológico para mi xD? asi dejare a pandini en paz te lo aseguro QwQ

_**Dianis Mar:**_ Fionna tiene un sexy vampiro, a un dulce genio y a hasta a un chico ardiente (Que aun falta aparecer en el fic) quienes estan perdidamente enamorados por ella! por Glob! concuerdo contigo!

*Faltas, horrores (De ortografia) comas que puse (cuando debia comermelas), puntos y aparte, etc xD disculpen.

Sin mas por escribirles, espero que disfruten del capitulo mas largo hasta el momento.

.

..

...

* * *

La forma felina de su ahora _presa _derrotada en el follaje verde, se desvanecía formando un cuerpo femenino de alguien muy conocida y jamas olvidada.

-_¿Ahsley?- _La nombro con duda, puesto que, no entendía nada... ¿Todo lo sucedido fue un broma? ¡¿EH?!

-_Llevame al dulce reino ¿Si?- _Mas que pedido era como una orden de esa tipa hacia ella.

Recapitulando... Le ataca, casi la deja vulnerable ante algún próximo ataque mortal, utilizaba sus trucos brujescos de por medio, para más luego derrotada le pedía que le llevaran al dulce reino. ¡Osea que maldita cosa sucedía ahí!

-_Agh... lo are-_ Su código de honor de ayudar a las personas era algo a lo que siempre recurría, aunque las opciones de este luego le molestaran.

Llegados al dulce reino pidió que la atendieran. Después de recibir una atención de la cual no podía quejarse, sin más rodeos se enfrento ante la... bruja esa (?)

-_Dime por que me atacaste- _Le pregunto fuera del dulce hospital, y claro, ya que la tipa no utilizaba los tonos de petición, ¿Por què ella no hacia lo mismo?, no le preguntaba, le demandaba Fionna su razón de atacarla, no hay nada por lo cual se haga sin razón alguna.

-_Por Marshall~- _Respondió pedante, no por que se haya echado un pedo, si no porque esa forma era muy agh... ademas que lo decía de una manera tan alegre y natural, como si ni siquiera sintiera esa sensación de disculparse ante la ahora ya cazadora.

. . .

Un momento, escucho bien la rubia... Dijo; Marshall (?)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**. . .**

**-¡Marshall!- **Gritaba una rubia enfurecida que iba de cuarto en cuarto del dulce castillo buscando al culpable de que alguien casi la matara.

-Y como te lo decía chicle, posiblemente Fionna…- Termino callando el pico al ver que la nombrada la miraba con una cara espeluznante –Fi-Fionna?- Pregunto algo atemorizado, ja el rey de los vampiros atemorizado, esta chica era en verdad especial.

-**¡¿Cómo te atreves a pedirle a tu ex-novia que me haga un test de psicología?!**\- Pregunto más que exaltada, estaba feliz de que tuviera una lucha como antes, pero lo que la enfado y que le hinchaba la venita es que la causa de aquella lucha era para ver el como se encontraba mentalmente, no existen personas que lloren por millones de años por el mismo dilema, mucho menos aquellas que se queden feliz de la vida como si no pasara nada.

_Vivir en el corazón de los que dejamos atrás no es morir_

Esa fue una frase que se oia repetír a Cake, cuando finalmente comprendió y dejo de negar la muerte de Billie.

Estaba afectada, si lo admitía, pero tampoco a tal grado como para que le hagan un test.

-¿Eh?- Comento confundido

-**¡****Ashley, me ataco antes de venir! ¡Escupió que el culpable de ello fuiste TU, por pedirle que me hiciera un test, prueba o lo que sea para saber como me encontraba mentalmente después del incidente!**

Con eso ultimo, el vampiro comprendió...

Desde el incidente el pomposo dulce no paraba de darle misiones que según la harían sentir mejor, pero el vampiro no veía a una Fionna mejorada, sino mas bien algo deprimente a como solía ser aquella pila sin fin. Después de ello escucho uno de los nuevos planes del pegajoso para ayudarla y más que ayudarla la empeoraba, ese plan… era hacer un prototipo de Cake para ver como se encontraba psicológicamente Fionna.

Persuadió lo mas que pudo al DP para que no lo hiciera, realmente no sonaba un buen plan… aunque la condición que le impuso a Marshall era el que comprobara como se encontraba ella para comentarle el hecho de que no encontraron nada de los restos de Cake y era el momento de dar la noticia oficialmente. Eso lo puso en un dilema; hacerlo él mismo con la posdata de que si se enteraba de ello la paciente misma le golpearía como nunca, o dejar que empeorara las cosas aquel pomposo.

Al final termino aceptando, pero las repetidas escenas de acoso de su ex, le ponían de los nervios y no podía pensar en un buen plan, luego en un momento de idiotez prometió algo que no debía. _El perdonarle un poco si ella hacia alguna forma de test a Fionna para ver si encontraba mejor._ 5 minutos después de esa promesa se dio cuenta que hizo algo verdaderamente estúpido e intento remediarlo pero lo empeoro, aquella tipa le dijo unas palabras por teléfono que aun el recordaba muy bien. Esa voz acarameladamente espantosa con la que le hablaba era mas que hostigosa por teléfono:

_Mi querido Marsh, deja de preocuparte y dejate llevar por la corriente. No importa si es algo difícil lo que me condiciones para perdonarme, lo haré cueste lo cueste- Hizo una pausa abrumadora para cambiar de tono –Pero recuerda, si la vuelves a ver SIN VIDA~, fue claro el resultado del test; __Aún no lo supera__\- la risa macabra por el teléfono fue algo que lo puso realmente en alerta y más que la chica se despidió y le corto aún cuando le dijera por teléfono que no se atreviera a hacerlo._

Vigilo de día y de noche a Fionna, pero el notando que al "Parecer" la tipa no haría lo que dijo, se quito un peso de encima, y si lo pensaba bien, al final la veía mas alegre, quizás no como siempre pero se encontraba mejor, le aviso al chicloso, este le dijo la noticia a Fionna en una de las no mejores formas y ella solo pidió permiso para regresar a su casa, no regreso a donde debía y en conclusión eso quedo en encontrarla con esa mano femenina encima suya impidiendo que en la mañana le golpeara al chicle ese que no le explico bien de que ella había _desaparecido_ de su vista.

Suspiro el azabache y respondió tranquilo –Puedes golpearme- realmente sabia que se merecía aquel golpe de la mañana junto al que se avecinaba en ese momento, el cual el ultimo lo dejo ligeramente en el fondo de la inconsciencia.

Luego de haber descargado su furia con el pelinegro se giro al dulce principe.

-Gumball, perdón por llegar tarde yo…

-No te preocupes Fionna, creo que entendí lo que paso, pero… tu vestimenta…- Señalo aquella ropa rasgada y arruinada que dejaba ver partes de esa piel blanca, ella no enrojeció de pena por encontrarse de esa forma, sino mas bien su rostro dejo caer unas escasas lagrimas.

De alegría a furia, de furia a disculpa, de disculpa a afligida, rayos estaba en un cambio emocional realmente constante.

-¿Fionna?- Pregunto acercándose a ella

-No… no es nada Gumball- Retrocedió del toque -Yo… déjame arreglarme, me reconforta el saber de que me hayas dicho que viniera a las 8, lo cual resulto que era una hora antes para que me prepara y ayudara a estabilizar un poco a Lord Monochromicorn lo malo es que no creo hacerlo por el momento… además estoy atrasando la ceremonia y… disculpa… no tardo…- Corrió. Llegando a por donde una vez Cake se escondió por el no querer aceptar la muerte de Judy además de que era su obligación el estar presente, lo cual resulto extraño porque el dulce príncipe pudo clonarlo y lo presento en ese momento, por que como él dijo era "Dulce masa".

Aunque… no todo los James eran igual al original. Si lo pensaba bien, todos eran únicos y mas su hermana Cake…

-Vamos sonríe…- Se decía a si misma sabiendo que estaba mostrando la expresión contraria –Por lo menos inténtalo…- Estuvo en un estado inquietante junto a sus intentos fallidos de tranquilizarle, tras dejar de pensarlo mucho, logro estar en calma. Era el momento de regresar y estar en la ceremonia.

Se levanto del asiento, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle.

Se le olvido que aquel vestido negro junto a su suéter del mismo tono terminaron fatal y ese frió en el trasero no le daba una buena señal, ¿Así estuvo cerca de 10 minutos recorriendo el dulce castillo?, ahora entendía las miradas de los guardias bananas, el suéter que tenia rodeo esa parte… ¿Ahora qué hacía con el frente? Vio hilo y aguja… de algo le tendría que servir aquellas clases a medias que tomo de costura con el príncipe trapo.


	7. Heroina

_**NO me pertenecen los personajes, son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time"**_

* * *

**Un Inicio Más**

* * *

Capítulo 7

* * *

_**9:48 pm- **_Marcaba el reloj

La ceremonia tenía que empezar ya. Dispuesto a comenzar a hablar, Gumball entro en ese instante a la salida del balcón, observo a todos los presentes... en verdad se esforzaron por contactar a todo ser de OOO que conociera a Cake, pero la persona que debia estar mas que presente, no se encontraba... le dolio por un instante, y fue por mas que efimero cabia decir.

_No necesito de estos sentimientos...-_ Se decia mentalmente, era un principe, el unico con la inteligencia suficiente para gobernar al dulce reino, no le eran necesarios los sentimientos para gobernar. Su mirada madura se presento, mientras se posicionaba para comenzar la ceremonia y antes de que ello iniciara...

Los pasos de un alguien se hicieron oir por los pasillos cercanos que daban al balcon.

Fionna se encontraba mas tranquila, con una vestimenta a la cual se le notaban las costuras, pero aún así no perdía la forma que tenía; el vestido corte imperio junto al suéter negro. Gumball con este hecho comenzó a hablar algo aliviado de que ella estuviera presente.

_Damas y Caballeros_

_Gracias por venir_

_Podemos comenzar la ceremonia…_

Tomo aire

_Este día me es mi deber el informarles que…_

El "_que..._" se alargo considerablemente

Pareciera que algo lo detuvo

Aquel algo le puso a pensar en medio del discurso

Y no obstante después de pensarlo a fondo, prosiguió

_Creo… que esta vez no es mi deber el actuar así_

_Ese privilegio le corresponde a;_

_Fionna la humana, el dar esta noticia_

Ella abrió sus ojos al oír esto, estaba detrás del príncipe quien ahora retrocedía para ponerse a su lado y le decía en un susurro "_Hazlo"_

Ella quedo paralizada sin saber qué hacer

El príncipe al ver que no reaccionaba, pensó que fue una mala idea, comenzando a retractarse

Preparado para volver a retomar la palabra

Fionna dio un paso adelante

_Cake..._

Se refregó las manos un poco nerviosa por comenzar de ese modo

No sabía si realmente quería dar la noticia

Pero tampoco quería oír aquellas palabras dichas, por alguien que no sabía si sentía por lo que ella o Monichrom pasaban

Dispuesta por ese pensamiento prosiguió

_Una servidora de no solamente el dulce reino_

_Si no, de todo AAA  
_

_Hija, Hermana, Madre y finalmente Heroína_…

_Hace días se nos encargo la misión de terminar con el ser que cobraba vidas inocentes de AAA sin razón alguna_

Sentía su garganta atascada con la presión en el cuello

_Ella, siendo la heroína por la que todos conocemos…_

Su voz se apagaba y regresaba a momentos

_Decidió dar término por si misma a ese ser_

Realmente le era difícil hablar aquellas palabras

_Y…_

Sentía que no podría seguir en pie

_Para que lo lograra…_

El temblar de su cuerpo era perceptible hasta para ella misma

_Ella sacrifico su vida en la misión._

_Hoy_

_Les doy la triste noticia de que Cake ya no está con nosotros_

_Este hecho pondrá triste a toda persona que la conoció,_

Decidió decir las palabras que su hermana le dijo alguna vez

_Pero…_

La idea de que esas palabras eran las que más apreciaba la traiciono

_Recuerden esta frase;_

_**Los cobardes mueren **__**  
**__**muchas veces, los valientes **__**  
**__**sólo una vez.**_

_Ella fue una de los valientes…_

Esa frase se los dio el novio de Billie

Sin poder estar más de pie retrocedió mostrando que no podría seguir hablando sin dejar que las lagrimas la traicionaran

Gumball retomo su puesto

_Queriendo honrar a esta gran heroína_

_Hemos preparado una estatua en su nombre_

El ser rosado dio una señal dentro de la cual tardaron unos instantes en corresponder los guardias bananas que bajaron una manta que cubría a la estatua.

Fionna sonrió sinceramente dejando que una gota de lluvia le empapara el rostro,

Por alguna razón

Aunque se sentía débil físicamente

Se sentía mejor

Quizás…

Era…

Por que pudo decir algo que nadie más diría con un sentimiento único en cada palabra


	8. La Cancion Sin Nombre

_**NO me pertenecen los personajes, son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time" y los derechos respectivos a Vocaloid de la cancion.**_

* * *

**Un Inicio Más**

* * *

Capítulo 8

* * *

La ceremonia del evento del funeral de Cake termino en breve, claro, haciendo a un lado las condolencias que mas parecían un rezo aprendido y repetido uno tras otro, puesto que en cada uno, a pesar de que se utilizaran distintas palabras, todas esas frases iban a un mismo significado "_Lamentamos tu perdida"_.

Hizo cierta comparación de una y otra cosa notando que no se eran tan diferentes: El cuándo se nace; _La vida e inicio de las palabras_; tu mundo es aparte del de los demás, la historia escrita con tu tinta de aspiraciones u anhelaciones para que al final de todo lo aprendido y vivido termines en una caja, incinerado, o enterrado dejándote guiar por en el abismo del sueño eterno; _La muerte, el termino de la frase. _

Se despidió de los demás con un corto meneo de manos, unas palabras que determinan el final de algo –_Adiós_\- y dejando que el semblante de paz la dominara por ver acompañado a Lord Monochromicorn con los hijos de los cuales Cake se sentiría orgullosa de verlos en esos instantes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin evitarlo pisoteaba la alfombra de hojas caídas en su camino, miraba lo espeso del bosque y como los caminos iluminados se le iban acabando dejándola entrar en aquella espesura, caminaba algo distraída por ciertas vistas que le dejaba ver la redondeada Luna amante de la noche. Y sin darse cuenta de que había un tronco por debajo de sus próximas pisadas _cayo_ desprevenida, dándose de lleno un raspón en la cara.

_-Genial- _Bufo molesta de ver que últimamente sus noches eran más malas de lo que esperaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Paso de largo a su cuarto con la intención de mirar por última vez la oscuridad traslucida de la noche tras su ventana. Se acomodo cerca de la ventanilla para ver mejor la vista tan maravillosamente lúgubre que le daba.

Permanecía callada, mirando fijamente a la luna llena de aquel color blanco etéreo.

Comenzaba hablar palabras apenas oíbles, como si mascullara, aunque por extraño que pareciese; tenía una entonación débilmente rítmica al son ensimismado del silencio.

Lentamente su voz comenzó a alzar volumen, saboreando el silencio corrompido por su tonalidad en el ambiente.

_Sola estoy _

_En un cuarto en silencio_

_Viendo como oscuro esta,_

_Abrumada por esta soledad_

_Canto esta canción…_

_La canción sin nombre_

_Que comienza a calmar mi corazón,_

_Una canción que nadie escuchara,_

_Una canción solo para mí._

_Mmm~_

_En una habitación vacía sin nadie,_

_Observo la oscuridad de la noche,_

_Para sacar el silencio en mi mente,_

_Canto una melodía;_

_La canción sin nombre,_

_Llena la habitación suavemente._

_Una canción que nadie conocerá,_

_Una canción solo para mí._

_Mmm~_

_Y quitara esta ansiedad_

_Esta es mi canción…_

_Nadie te puede ya llamar,_

_Sin nombre estas…_

_Nadie más te escuchara…_

Hace cuanto no cantaba esa canción…

Se sentía relajada…

En paz…

No podía evadir la realidad, ni tampoco podría seguir permitirse el mentirle a Bmo por mucho tiempo, lo enfrentaría aunque le costase… Tal como a ese ser maligno que creían no derrotar, hasta que Cake le demostró que si se podía, que no se limitara ante el pensamiento de lo imposible y que siguiera… quizás esa última sonrisa y abrazo en esos momentos que recibió de ella era aquel significado…

-Si…- Una sonrisa se comenzaba a delinear en sus labios por haber comprendido mejor, hasta que paro en una mueca de confusión.

.

.

.

Unos pasos en la casa retumbaban cual pasito caracol, como si cuidaran de no hacer ruido, pero aquel leve sonido producido le era más que notable en esos momentos de silencio para ella. Siempre a sucedido que los monstruos de AAA la atacaran mientras dormía a ella o a Cake, pero por gracioso que resultase su plan se les iba a bajo cuando ellas dos despertaban de mal humor preparadas para darles sus pataditas y mandarlos lejos a que buscaran un mejor plan.

-_Hoy no… - _Chillo de mala gana. Pero aún no se dormía, tampoco era como si tuviera ganas de hacerlo, así que por lo menos la batalla que se avecinaba le daría algo de cansancio para conciliar el sueño. Tomo su espada y saco su daga, las comparo por unos instantes a su vista y escogió la daga… esta bien, a quien engañamos, tomo la espada contenta porque siendo sinceros muy pocos manejan del todo bien un arma zapato-daga, solo hay cierta cantidad pequeña que sabe el dominar esa curiosa ley entre las armas extrañas que creaban los clavos mágicos.

Salió de su cuarto bajando lo más cuidadosa que podía las escaleras, guiándose por los sonidos que se estaban produciendo en su cocina –_No te atreverás ¿Verdad?- _Susurro hacia el ser que seguramente se estaba atascando los mofletes de comida. Llegando al lugar noto a la sombra del ser que ahora se encontraba sentado en su mesa degustando de quien sabe que comida, luego noto que era un pastel que el dulce pomposo le había regalado, le asombraba que el pastel aun existiera pero aun mas le asombraba el hecho de que ese ser tuviera modales… espera. ¡Ese era su pastel!

-_¡Monstruo!- _Grito mientras se iba en contra suyo dispuesta a atacarle cuando el monstruo se paro del asiento y contesto un -_¡¿Eh?!- _en tonalidad confusa, como si no supiera que lo era.

-_¡Vienes a atacarme sabiendo que Cake… ya no está para luchar a mi lado! ¡Y para mas te comes mi dulce pastel! ¡No tienes perdón!- _Y direcciono a su espada en posición de partir en dos al ser, cuando esta paso de largo y se acercaba a punto muerto de cualquier hombre, pero el contrincante la detuvo con sus manos.

-_¡HEY! ¡A ese lugar no me ataques!- _Comento mientras movía la espada de ella a un lado.

Fionna sonrió endiabladamente.

-_¡Con que ahí es tu debilidad!- _Grito irónica por lo sincero que había sido el tipo.

-_¡¿Dime qué hombre no es vulnerable ahí?!- _Grito la persona abochornada al parecer, intentando hacer recapacitar a la chica de que no atacara de tal manera peligrosa.

-_¡Yo intentaba partirte en dos! ¡Así que no fue mi intención!- _Se defendió la rubia.

_-Vaya sinceridad la tuya- _Hablo perplejo pero con un ligero toque de tristeza mientras creaba la misma reacción en la chica -_¿Se puede saber el por qué de que quieras matarme?- _Comento logrando que quitara la chica su reacción y volviera a lo de antes.

-_¡¿Y todavía preguntas por qué?!- _Señalo el pastel -_¡Este es mi pastel! además…_

_-Pero si ese pastel me lo había regalado una persona- _Se excuso la presencia.

-_¡__No mientas, es mi pastel! _

_-Ag…- _Suspiro, se dirigió a la mesa y tomo el pastel –_Toma- _Extendió la tarta en dirección a ella_ -¿Alguna otra cosa señorita quejumbrosa?_

Ella se molesto por el apodo pero hizo a un lado el pastel devolviéndoselo, tomando a discreción nuevamente la espada.

-_Si- _Respondió.

-_¿Y cuál es ahora tu queja?- _Pregunto de nuevo mientras colocaba el pastel a la mesa.

Ella se fue encima suyo provocando en segundos que el tipo le intentara quitar la espada, pero entre quita y pon, no quedo en manos de ninguno haciendo que los dos contrincantes ahora se encontraran en defensas de mano limpia, aunque ella era la única que atacaba con insistencia mientras que el tipo se defendía eludiendo los ataques.

-_Mi queja es el que hayas entrado a mi casa sin permiso suponiendo que ahora que Cake murió se te haría más fácil el matarme- _ Comento fría en sus palabras mientras seguia llendo en contra del tipo.

-_¿Cake murió?- _Pregunto una débil voz al fondo.

* * *

_**¿Alguien se imagina quien es el tipo?**_

_**¿Quien es aquella debil voz?**_

_**Y perdon por el troll de doble capitulo :p**_

* * *

¿Quienes pensaron que era doble capitulo xD?... bueno en parte me disculpo por ello, les explicare... que pues... las 2 falsas alarmas fueron en parte por el contenido y por la division del anterior capitulo, no tenia la menor idea de como dejarlo D:! y pues... al final la division la termine haciendo (Por eso lo falso de dos capitulos actualizados xD) el contenido ya lo leyeron y me gusto como quedo :9

Tambien... cambie el summary por que se me que no explicaba del todo como seria el trama... quizas ese si lo cambie constantemente, y el titulo, lo del titulo lo hice por que... en realidad se me hizo un titulo muy gastado (Si claro como no y solo le cambie 2 palabras xd), ademas de que creo que nuestra protagonista a pasado y pasara por muchos inicios y principos en sucesos cambiantes de su vida :3

Sera... un fic ni tan largo pero tampoco uno corto... no se quizas sea de entre 15 a 25 capitulos :9 y pronto comenzare con un nuevo proyecto tambien ;)

_**Kratoz 1337:**_x9 perdon por las falsas alarmas jejeje lo cierto es que pense que no se darian cuenta xD

_**PankakeQueen:**_*w* Si es una gran persona :3. Y si tambien concuerdo esta chiflada la tipa jaja. Y... oh! *Q* _I have a panda only for my~ (Lo escribi bien?) Le llamare... _

* * *

**_En el proximo capitulo descubre quien es ese monstruo!_**

**_Quien es la debil voz_**

**_Y como llame a mi nuevo panda xD_**

**_Claro lo ultimo solo es si quieres saber jaja _**

* * *

**_¿Review?_**


	9. ¿Quien eres?

_**NO me pertenecen los personajes, son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time".**_

* * *

**Un Inicio Más**

* * *

Cap´tulo 9

* * *

Al abalanzarse a la presencia terminaron en el piso forcejeado, quedando ella encima en contra de él. Y la voz corta, débil y susurrada se escurrió al oído de Fionna.

-_¿Cake murió?-_

Si bien estaba el decirse que llega un tipo a su casa, se come su pastel, en ello se mofa de ella para luego terminar en ello… ¿Qué más podía irle mal?...

El forcejeo de ella se debilito y cayó en cuenta que estaba en alerta roja recordando aquellas palabras dichas hace pocos segundos… su rostro que enarcaba las cejas molestas ahora se difuminaban en un tipo shock.

…

La almohada prensada en esos pequeños brazos callo rebotando en contra del diminuto apagador especialmente hecho para él, prendiendo las luces del lugar de golpe.

Fionna reacciono ante esto, pero... los ojos que vio ante la aparición de la luz la conmocionaron logrando que sus mismos parpados se abrieran de tal manera que vislumbro a la vez la tez de la presencia con la que había dejado de hacer forcejeo hace instantes y ahora le miraba también expectantemente.

-_¿Quién eres?-_

Fue la única palabra que pudo ubicar en su desordenado cerebro que daba vueltas desenfrenadamente, subiendo y bajando cual montaña rusa.

…

El diminuto ser que bajo con la esperanza de que aquellos gritos y sonidos extraños que se esparcían por la casa, fueran a causa de la emoción por que había llegado Cake con sus disparatadas historias que siempre alegraban el día, bajo corriendo los escalones de madera sin preocuparle que en algun momento se le ocurriria soltar su almohada por el escuchar algo que no sabía hasta el momento y lo sorprenderia como lo hizo hace instantes…

¿Era cierto?... lo decía de verdad?... no era mentira?... su voz robótica lo traiciono y aquellos sentimientos que se supone que no debe tener un ser de cables se arremolinaron dentro de él, haciéndolo correr a algún punto hueco del árbol y eso no paso desapercibido para el complot de ese dúo de miradas confusas, las cuales acabaran reaccionando ante ese otro hecho que se presentaba en el lugar, logrando que la rubia que estaba encima del otro se parara rápidamente tras el que ahora corría.

-_¡BMO! ¡ESPERA!-_

.

..

…

Corrió demasiado tarde puesto que le gano la maquinita encontrando lo que buscaba y se refugiara metiéndose más al fondo de este.

-_¡BMO! ¡NO, BMO! ¡REGRESA!...-_

Grito incontables veces, en busca de alguna respuesta del nombrado.

No llego respuesta a sus llamadas.

El nombrado no podía contestar...

Tantos años vivo, buscando en soledad el proteger a alguien.

En cuidar y formar parte de la vida de ese alguien.

En sonreír, bailar, jugar, cantar aunque fuera desafinadamente junto a alguien más.

Finalmente se le cumplió, con la diferencia de que fuera 2x1.

Siempre le agrado esa expresión numérica.

_-Se disfruta más cuando hay más personas-_

Y…

Ahora un numero se disminuía sin saber el _cómo_, _porque_, _cuando_ o _donde_…

…

Unos brazos la rodearon brindándole reconfortación, ella sin el saber la explicación del por qué correspondía al abrazo se dejo proteger y lloro sin derramar lagrimas, estuvo en un silencio que le abrumaba.

_Después de la lluvia llega el sol…_

Esa frase le agradaba mucho. Aunque ahora… se preguntaba él cuando sucedería que llegara aquel sol nuevo que le avisara que la lluvia de su dolor, de su amargura, de esos sentimientos que le dejaban un nudo en la garganta, de que todo aquello y mas de un sin fin de hechos acabara finalmente. Le gustaba creer… o mejor escrito… siempre ha gustado de querer creer en esas palabras y ahora en verdad quería creerlas.

…

-_El es fuerte… no es un niño aunque lo parezca… dale su tiempo y luego podrás hablar con el tranquilamente- _Le comento él, aún sin deshacer aquel abrazo.

-_… ¿Cómo sabes que no es un niño?- _Su voz ligera y quebrantada a la vez aún conservaban aquella pizca de molestia, tanto por aceptar aquel abrazo a costa de su orgullo y como también porque ese mismo monstruo… aunque no sabía si era un monstruo… o más bien; no sabía ni quiera era ese tipo y aún así este la escuchaba y la estaba reconfortando.

-_Ha vivido más que tu- _Respondió.

-_¿Por qué darle tiempo si ni si quiera a mi me lo dieron?- _Una pregunta egoísta quizás, pero en verdad se lo preguntaba.

-_Hay errores, siempre los hay, pero tampoco hagas aquellos errores que hicieron contigo con las demás esencias de quienes aprecias, porque solo causaras más dolor en esas personas y en ti misma- _Contesto tranquilamente dándole el espacio correcto a cada palabra que pronunciaba reafirmando el agarre de su abrazo hacia ella.

-_¿Pronto podre hablar con el?- _Estaba insegura de hasta cuando podria perdonarle Bmo por no haber hablado con el sobre ese tema, a tal grado estaba en esa inseguridad que sus manos se aferraron al suéter de aquella persona.**_  
_**

-_Si, tenlo asegurado_

-_¿Por qué abrazas a una desconocida?- _Ella no movía su rostro que estaba ahora en contra del pecho de aquel desconocido para ella misma.

_-Quizás…- _Dudo en cómo seguir lo que iba decir, o quizás pensaba en decir algo pero lo guardo e intento cambiar las palabras –_Fue porque comi sin tu permiso de aquel pastel- _finalizo intentando animar el ambiente recibiendo un debil golpe de ella hacia él, como si ella le dijera que no mintiera.

_-En realidad… ni siquiera yo lo sé _

Lo que le dijo parecía cierto, pero aún así ella presentía que guardaba algo más, pero prefirió seguir con sus preguntas.

**_-¿Quién eres?-_**

* * *

**_._**

**_.._**

**_..._**

**_¡Disculpen la demora!_**

* * *

_**Kratoz 1337:**_Disculpa... no era mi intencion engañarte con lo de doble capitulo... Gracias por tus comentarios y en verdad disculpa que te engañara con estas ultimas falsas alarmas y por la tardanza...

_1 minuto de silencio por aquellos que ya no estan..._

_..._

No tienes nada de que disculparte se entiende.

Yo se muy bien que el _hasta luego_ es mejor que un adios.

_**Dianis Mar:**_¿Eres alguna reencarnacion de Watson? ¿O que comes que adivinas? Por que tenias razon!. Y no hay problema, te agradesco el que comentes aun con tardanza o no y disculpa la demora de la actualizacion no era mi intencion.

* * *

_Proximo capitulo..._

_¡No se que habra!_

_Asi que leelo cuando salga_

* * *

**_¿Review?_**


	10. Soy Finn el Humano

_**NO me pertenecen los personajes, son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time".**_

* * *

**Un Inicio Más**

* * *

Capítulo 10

* * *

-¿_Quién eres?-_

La pregunta dio comienzo al silencio incomodo.

_-¿Quién eres-_

Pero aunque el sospechoso no comentaba nada, Fionna seguía intentando a que este le respondiera. De alguna manera… el intento responderle a sus preguntas y eso le agrado en cierta forma.

_-¿Quién?-_

Pero que este ya no le contestara ya era más que desesperante, parecía que el mundo se le venía encima.

_-¿Quién?-_

Aunque siendo realistas… en verdad desde hace segundos este ya no le contestaba y pareciera que su agarre se había vuelto más notorio por que ahora sentía más peso que antes.

-_U… un momento…-_

La cabeza de él cayó repentinamente a su hombro, y sin más ella grito aventándolo contra la pared vieja de madera que se rompió cuando este choco, dando paso a que el cayera al vacio hasta hacer un gran _Puff _ en la cámara de los tesoros.

-_ Creo que deberé de arreglar algunas cosas…-_ Miraba la pared pasando sus dedos por la parte rota donde se notaba que esta ya se encontraba más que carcomida.

Al terminar su recorrido de aquella pared rota brinco desde ese lugar en picada hasta caer en algo que no esperaba.

-¿_Me avientas y ahora te lanzas a mis brazos?- _Estaba adolorido por la caída y en verdad no se encontraba haciendo un intento de disimularlo. ¿Quién aguanta una caída de un piso en donde cae en diamantes y monedas de oro más duras que una roca?

_\- Yo no te avente- _Se defendió ella mientras sus manos se posaban en el pecho de aquel chico que estaba debajo de ella.

_-¿Enserio?- _Levanto su ceja haciendo que ella solo quitara la mirada sabiendo a que iba esa mirada la cual seria un incentivo a una pelea.

_-Hazte a un lado- _Le golpeo en el pecho esperando cambiar el tema sin haber tomado en cuenta que el soltaria un quejido de dolor –_Lo siento, ¿Estás bien?_

_-Si estar bien es la definición de que alguien te aviente hacia oro duro y luego te caiga encima inesperadamente, créeme, no puedo estar mejor._

-_¡No era mi intención!- _Alzo la voz molesta de seguir con el mismo tema que intento evadir, además de que estaba admitiendo que si lo hizo, pero… no malintencionadamente.

-_Pareces una bebe- _Ella mostro una venita en su cien.

-_¿Qué parezco una qué?_

_-Nada- _La miro de arriba abajo, aquella chica pareciera que no pesara mucho, pero le pesaba demasiado y muy significativamente puesto que estaba encima de él –_Pesas._

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_-Que pesas, ¿Te lo explico con manzanitas?- _Pregunto aburrido y menos adolorido cuando una daga-zapato que tenia escondida la rubia roso su mejilla.

-_¿Qué habías dicho?_

_-Que…- _La miro y se dio cuenta que no era momento de bromas… -_¿Me harias el favor de levantarte? _

_-Ah…- _Molesta se levanto, su orgullo se fue a la borda cuando este le dijo gorda y explícitamente con un derivado de esa palabra "_Pesas" _–_Genial…- _Susurro para sí misma.

-_¿Me ayudarías a levantarme por favor?- _Pregunto mientras alzaba la mano.

-_Pero si pareciera que es cómodo- _Sonrió por verlo en ese estado en el cual pareciera que era tragado por el oro y los demás de los tesoros.

-_¿Ah, sí?_

-_Si_

Y sin más la mano de él la jalo hacia abajo atrayéndola a su lado.

_-¡Hey!_

_-No grites exageradamente_

_-¡¿De donde sacas que soy exagerada?!_

_-De todo, ahora calla shh~-_

_-¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡A mí nadie me calla!_

_-Que calles- _Le tapo la boca mientras la abrazaba pegando el rostro de ella en contra de su pecho.

_-¡Mnro ammii nnnamndie mme jamma!- Hablo _en un intento de decir _¡Pero, a mí nadie me calla!._

Bajo su rostro a la par de ella.

-_Por favor, solo permanece en silencio._

Viendo que la chica quedo quieta y silenciosa pronuncio.

-_Escucha atentamente, ¿Entendido?_

Ella asintió.

.

..

…

El silencio abrumaba en ese lugar, ella no entendía esas reacciones, pero… se lo imaginaba. Permaneció inmóvil, esperando a que algún ruido a parte de las aves nocturnas y chirridos de esa vieja casa se escuchara, tan atenta estaba de los ruidos que no se dio cuenta de en qué momento quedo dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mmm…- Se removió en lo solido de las monedas, no era nada cómodo dormir en dinero.

.

.

.

-Que incomodo…

-Ni me lo digas, yo tampoco estoy cómodo- Le contesto el.

-Hiek... ¡Me quede dormida!- Se levanto abochornada sentándose en el lugar.

-Noo… solo roncaste unas cuantas horas- Agrego despreocupadamente.

-¡¿Ro-Ronque?!

-Sí, me costó dormir, además me golpeaste como unas dos veces!- Le reprendió molesto.

A cada comentario no podía evitar abochornarse más.

-Y…- La mano de ella esta vez le tapo la boca.

-No le dirás a nadie de cómo duermo, ¿Entendido?

-¿Y quién querría saber?

-A… am… no se… pero solo, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie, ¿Entendido?

-Sí, lo juro- Levanto su mano haciendo el mismo ademan que los héroes realizan al jurar algo.

_Momento de recapacitación para Fionna…~~~_

-Antes me habías dicho que me callara… ¿Para qué era?

-Estaba cansado quería dormir, pero tú fuiste quien se durmió primero.

-Ah… si… y Dijiste que me quede dormida, ¿Verdad?

-Si

-Y que no podías dormir…

-Si

-¿Dormimos juntos?

-Si

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quee?!

-Que dormimos juntos

El alma se le escapaba, en sus 18 años no había dormido con ningún hombre y menos por un engaño como ese. Tendría su merecido ese tipo.

Lo miro, el tenia el cabello rubio igual que ella, pero estaba despeinado como la melena de un león, bajo su mirada encontrando los ojos de él, eran azules, los mismo que vio ayer y esa tez clara identica a la suya, parecía un buen chico y si lo veía detenidamente era algo atractivo, pero estaba más que molesta por la jugarreta que le hizo ese tipo, no se lo perdonaría tan fácilmente.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto entre dientes intentando sonar lo más amable posible, quería saber el nombre de ese chico que le reventaba su venita antes de que lo dejara semiinconsciente.

-**Finn el humano**

.

..

…

Okey… eso no se lo esperaba…

-Jajajaja, que gracioso- Hablo divertida, ya era mucho que ella siguiera creyendo en las mentiras de este –No, ya en serio dime quien eres.

-Finn el humano- Estaba algo molesto por la reacción de la chica.

-Si ya, y yo soy un banana guardia- Bromeo ella, quien si poderlo evitar rompió en carcajadas la chica.

-¿De qué tanto te burlas?- Era claro ya estaba molesto él.

-Es que… jajaja… el principe me dijo que solo había el 0.000000000000000001% de probabilidades de encontrar a un humano y…

_-_Piensas que lo que digo es mentira_-_ Le quito la palabra y la miraba penetrantemente.

Su sonrisa que daba paso a las carcajadas que hace momentos había lanzado al aire, comenzaba a borrarse, no podía contestar, es que... era que él hablaba en serio?, ¿no le mentía de nueva cuenta?.

Ella apenas si movía su cuerpo, estaba realmente en shock y esa mirada que le dedicaba él, le decía que no mentía.

* * *

**_Alguien se esperaba esto?_**

**_Por favor diganme que no fui tan obvia..._**

**_Les dije que apareceria un chico ardiente pero no dije que fuera el principe flama _**

**_Ok no, el tambien aparecera_**

* * *

**_Kratoz_ 1337:** Gracias, no sabes cuanto aprecio tus review que me animan a seguir esta historia...! y si no importa como digan ese tipo de noticias causan daño... y el dolor no se puede quitar ni borrar solo... se ira disminuyendo hasta un grado soportable

El sujeto ya sabes quien es! yay! y las actualizaciones me van de la patada últimamente! por alguna razón se me han vuelto mas tardadas... disculpa

Gracias

* * *

**_¡Les agradesco a todos los lectores que siguen esta historia!_**

**_Perdon por las tardadas que estoy ultimamente dando... _**

**_No tengo excusa, disculpenme_**


	11. Ella es Fionna la Humana

_**NO me pertenecen los personajes, son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time"**_

* * *

**Un Inicio Más**

* * *

Capítulo 11

* * *

Si bien antes de que la chica se despertara, el ya lo había hecho. Desde que abrió los ojos no podía dejar de observarla, por el simple hecho de que él sabía de alguna forma perfectamente de que eran similares además del físico.

En su mente hacia semejanzas hacia el rostro de ella, como que su tono de piel era blanco cual nieve pura, hecha por la magia del rey helado pero rosado como si algo dulce lo barnizara de sabor y vida, que esos rubios cabellos caían finamente por su cara como rayos de luz, u esa nariz pequeña era como una mota sobresaliente de su semblante tranquilo, en ello aquellos los labios cerrados como candado quería abrirlos por alguna razón y que esas mejillas llamativas parecían a las de una… ¿Ardilla?.

Al final de su última comparación realmente se dio cuenta de que no habría muchas personas queriendo ser asemejados con alguna ardilla, así que dejo de hacerlo. Suspiro, el cuerpo le dolía y esa chica no se despertaba, quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero seguramente ella empezaría primero y no es como si tuviera poco tiempo, tenía de sobra más de lo que pudiera querer.

Y… finalmente despertó.

-_Que incomodo…_\- ¿Quién lo diría? También pensaba lo mismo que el.

-_Ni me lo digas, yo tampoco estoy cómodo_\- Le contesto por inercia

_-Hiek... ¡Me quede dormida!_\- Se levanto abochornada sentándose en el lugar, algo que él no esperaba.

-_Noo… solo roncaste unas cuantas horas_\- Agrego despreocupadamente, una que otra broma antes de despertar no es nada malo, sin pensarlo dos veces se rio en sus adentros.

-_¡¿Ro-Ronque?!_\- Y… de alguna manera parecía diferente a la chica de antes.

-_Sí, me costó dormir, además me golpeaste como unas dos veces!_\- Le reprendió molesto aguantándose la risa.

A cada comentario no podía evitar abochornarse más ella, cosa que hacía que aquello fuera más divertido para él.

-_Y…_\- La mano de ella esta vez le tapo la boca, eso lo tomo desprevenido el estaba dispuesto a bromear más con ella pero se contuvo por la acción que ella mostro.

-_No le dirás a nadie de cómo duermo, ¿Entendido?_

-_¿Y quién querría saber?_\- Ni que tuviera a alguien para contarle ese tipo de cosas.

-_A… am… no se… pero solo, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie, ¿Entendido?_\- Estaba titubeando y actuando diferente a anoche, no pudo evitar preguntarse si es que ella era la misma chica de ayer que lo amenazo a muerte y consoló.

-_Sí, lo juro_\- Levanto su mano haciendo el mismo ademan que los héroes realizan al jurar algo, y es que él era un héroe.

_La expresión que hizo la joven en los siguientes instantes le dio mala pinta._

-_Antes me habías dicho que me callara… ¿Para qué era?_\- Preguntaba tanteando terreno desconoció

-_Estaba cansado quería dormir, pero tú fuiste quien se durmió primero_\- Eso era cierto y más de la cuenta puesto que se dumio sin querer cuando le estaba contestando algunas preguntas y por ello fue aventado hacia la pared cayendo a la camara de tesoros duros.

-_Ah… si… y dijiste que me quede dormida, ¿Verdad?_\- Poco a poco veía regresar a la joven de la noche anterior.

-_Si_\- Lo extraño fue que él era quien principalmente quería dormir pero ella termino siendo la primera en hacerlo.

-_Y que no podías dormir…_\- Por Glob era muy incomodo aquellos tesoros en su torso, ¿Cómo es que ella concilio el sueño antes que él con aquella dolorosa cama improvisada?

-_Si_

-_¿Dormimos juntos?_\- ¿Acaso eso no era obvio?

-_Si_

-_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?!_\- Si, la chica exagerada venia de vuelta

-_Que dormimos juntos_\- ¿Se lo tenía que explicar con manzanitas?

Lo siguiente que sintió después fue una mirada que parecía que lo atravesaba totalmente

-_¿Quién eres?_\- Esa pregunta la escuchaba constantemente

-_Finn el humano_\- Y como siempre las contestaba orgullosamente

-_Jajajaja, que gracioso_\- Hablaba divertida como si de un chiste se tratara –_No ya en serio dime quien eres_

-_Finn el humano_\- Esa era la verdad

-_Si ya, y yo soy un banana guardia_\- Bromeo ella

-_¿De qué tanto te burlas?_\- Cada quien tiene su límite de molestia para luego estallar y el ya estaba a punto de hacerlo

-_Es que… jajaja… el príncipe me dijo que solo había el 0.000000000000000001% de probabilidades de encontrar a un humano y…_\- No hacía falta que ella dijera más.

-_Piensas que lo que digo es mentira_\- Le quito la palabra y la miraba penetrantemente de la forma que solo él sabia hacer, el no mentía y si lo hacía era lo bastante malo en ello como para que se dieran cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

La joven dejo de reírse, la línea abierta de sus labios curveados se volvía corta y cerrada. Bien hasta ese punto él sabia, que ya lo estaba asimilando ella, pero… por que le costaba tanto asimilarlo? otra pregunta más a su lista.

.

.

.

La chica se había quedado con los ojos abiertos de una forma dolorosa, como si llorara por dentro, pero no sabía si lo hacía por felicidad o dolor recordado momentáneamente. Ella miraba pero no miraba realmente, se había quedado su visión a un punto fijo; el rostro de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¿Cómo puedes saber si alguien es más que similar a ti?_

_¿Cómo puedes saber si ese alguien no está más que enfrente de ti?_

_¿Y cómo puedes no saber que ese chico decía la verdad?_

_Y principalmente…_

_¿Es que en verdad un humano puede llegar a tu casa precisamente para comerse tu pastel, consolarte y luego dormir a tu lado sin invitación?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tu…- Comenzó indecisa sobre que decir

-Finn- La alentó a que le dijera por su nombre

-. . .Finn- Ladeo la cabeza como si lo hubiera dicho mal - Finn el humano...- Él acento con la cabeza

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Si alguien te dijera que hay otro humano y que viene de visita a tu casa ese mismo dia…_

_¿Cómo te vestirías y presentarías?_

_. . ._

_¡Por Glob porque nadie la aviso de que eso sucedería!_

_Y realmente no tenia la menor idea de como actuar_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Soy Fionna la humana…**\- Aparto sus ojos de los suyos mientras extendía la mano hacia él, aún insegura de lo que hacia –**Mucho gusto en ****conocerte**

Lo anterior dicho resolvía el por qué de que le había costado digerirlo.

El alcanzo la mano que ella le había extendido hace instantes, apretándola en saludo por inercia.

Fionna alzo la mirada produciendo un sonido ahogado de risa.

-SI lo sé, es emocionante ver a otro humano- Movió su otra mano hacia su rostro conteniendo otras pequeñas risas –Pero a pesar de que tan asombrado estés cierra esa boca o entraran moscas en ella.

En ese momento fue que se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo una gran O con su boca, cerrándola al instante, _¿Será alguna característica de ser habitante de la gran tierra OOO? se pregunto en sus adentros._

.

.

.

Trago saliva y comenzó a sacar su lista de preguntas

-Fionna… ¿No me encuentro en OOO verdad?

-No...

-¿Donde me encuentro?

-Te encuentras en mi casa, en la tierra de AAA

. . .

-¿Juego de palabras?

-¡No!

-Es que suenan igual, ¿Estas bromeando conmigo?

-No, en verdad estas en AAA. Aunque... tienes razón suenan similares...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Aunque ella no sabia que era, donde era, o que lugar era OOO_

_Sonaba similar a AAA_

_Entendia que OOO era como otra tierra... otro mundo u otro lugar_

_¿Aunque no se suponia que solo estaba AAA?_

_¿O es que quizas ella solo conocia a AAA?_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-Bien... tu eres... Fionna, humana, no mutante, ni dulce gente, ni una mora, ni grumosa, ni...

-Solo humana ¿Si?

-Si... ¿Eres alguna princesa o... habitante?- Comento lo ultimo al no ver corona

-Pff... jajajja

Eso fue desconcertante para el

-¿Dije algo gracioso?

-No... pfff... bueno si

-¿Qué dije?

-¿Yoo~? ¿Una princesa? jajaja no gracias

-¿Entonces eres habitante normal de OOO?

-Si, habitante si, normal no creo

-¿Por qué exactamente?

-Ademas de ser una humana criada por gatos, soy una aventurera- Comento orgullosa aunque al parecer algo afligida.

-¿Aventurera?- Su interés aumentaba conforme platicaba con ella.

-Si...- Miro para abajo jugando con unas cuantas monedas como recordando tiempos que no regresarían mas.

-Oh perdón me estoy inmiscuyendo de mas... esto...

-No te preocupes por eso- Sonrió dulcemente, nadie tenia que ser un dulce ciudadano como para sonreír así y esa sonrisa lo demostraba.

-¡Yo también soy aventurero!- Inflo su pecho mientras se paraba en pose de ser alguien chulo y con músculos.

-Pff...

-¡Hey! no te burles te digo la verdad- desinflo su pecho volviéndose a sentar en un cofre en el cual hace instantes había tomado de asiento.

-Bien, bien. Así que somos 2 humanos aventureros, ¿La aventura nos persigue o nosotros a ella?- Junto su manos mientras continuaba él.

-Mmm... una pregunta filosófica... sugiero decir que es las dos- Sus expresiones faciales y los ademanes que hacia con las manos hacían divertida su repuesta.

-¿Ah si...?- El asentó con el semblante divertido al igual que ella -¿Por que?

-Por que si nosotros no la buscáramos ella no nos buscaría a nosotros- Contesto lacónicamente.

-Eh...

-Quiero decir que es como el destino, no podemos vivir sin buscarlo mientras que este aparece como resultado de su búsqueda hacia nosotros y de la nuestra hacia ella, como si fuera algo que no podríamos evitar de hacer, algo... inevitable.

-Oh bien... eso fue profundo, la aventura nos llega en su búsqueda de nosotros poniéndonos dos opciones buscarla;aceptarla o negarla;dejarla ir- Comento risueña al sentirse cómplice de que entendía lo que decía el, provocando un gesto sonriente en su compinche -¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

-La pregunta de un millón- Se rió al lado de ella -¿Has escuchado sobre agujeros negros?

-Un poco… ¿Por?

-Creo que vine a causa de uno

* * *

_**¿Os esta gustando?**_

_**Criticas son bien recibidas**_

_**¿Les gusto conocer el fondo del lado de Finn?**_

_**xD este chico no cambiara con respecto a las bromas se los aviso jaja**_

_**¿Alguien se dio cuenta del dedazo que cometi en el summary? D: no puedo creer que nadie me avisara! **_

* * *

_**Kratoz**_** 1337:** Mario Bross 3 x3 me encanta

La verdad no era mi intencion insinuarlo, (Pensándolo bien) en cierta forma creo que lo hize pero no era con intención, espero que me disculpes por la confusión.

Aun me falta esforzarme mas, debo de corregir muchas cosas en mi formato, pj, y etc. Aunque aun así te agradezco que notes el esfuerzo. Y... pues si es una de mis parejas preferidas, de alguna manera adoro el amor imposible (?) creo jaja, pero no es que solo me vaya del todo apostando por una pareja x3 adoro la mayoria de las parejas de HDA

_**PankakeQueen:**_Te comprendo en cierta forma TwT (Cof-cof exámenes horribles).

xD se me paso lo del nombre de mi Pasha. . . Así es se llama Pasha! :3 por ser panda y moteada de rosa pero del rosa al morado hay fiusha asi que... es Pasha! xD jaja.

* * *

**_¿Algun Nokia que me avienten por la tardanza TwT?_**

**_¿Review?_**


	12. ¿Como llegaste aquí?

_**NO me pertenecen los personajes, son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time"**_

* * *

**Un Inicio Más**

* * *

Capítulo 12

* * *

Cuando escuchaba sobre agujeros negros era principalmente por… no, mejor dicho era siempre porque Gumball le platicaba con animada alegría a ella sobre aquello, solo que simplemente no podía evitar aburrirse en cierta forma y eso comenzó después de que ella comprendiera a que él solo la veía como lo que no podía evitar demostrar:

_Una aventurera de AAA_

_Una fiel sirviente a su reino_

_Una camarada más con la cual siempre contar_

Pero… no la veía correctamente como ella quería…

_Una chica que tenía sentimientos_

Dejo de persistir por aquello que hace tiempo la embelesó ciegamente de sensaciones dentro suyo las cuales florecían sin remordimiento… pero, se marchitaban ante la respuesta corta y firme de él, que siempre daba de la misma forma bruscamente desinteresada hacia lo que ella no podía evitar sentir. Sin más…

_Se canso de pedir migajas de amor_

Y esa sensación que era ya un sentimiento poco a poco se desvaneció solo dejándole amargos recuerdos de sus intentos fallidos, pero a pesar de eso, las dulces sensaciones se quedaban en lo profundo de ella de forma que no del todo fue ácido cítrico en los ojos y era ya leche derramada para ella.

Así… que am… a que iba esto? a si… sus pensamientos sobre agujeros negros comenzaron por lo que él pregunto con respecto a que si sabía sobre agujeros negros.

-Un poco…¿Por?- Contesto, sabia a medias… si juntaba lo que de vez en cuando escuchaba hablar de Gumball se daba una idea

Los pensamientos que revoloteaban y aparecían de vez en cuando no tardaban mucho en desaparecer, así que cuando ella le respondió debió de haber sido casi una respuesta inmediata para él.

-Creo que vine a causa de uno- El _creo_ no le sonó bien.

-¿Crees?

-Bueno…

-Explícate- Hablo claramente dejándole palabra suelta para que no titubeara en contarle el cómo llego hasta AAA.

-_Cerca de hace como 16 días, me encontraba caminando por Los Páramos de mi tierra Ooo…_\- El rostro de él dejo de verla, quizá para que se concentrara mejor en cómo seguir su relato así que ella no lo apresuro…

–… _Comenzaba a oscurecer, aún así no tenía intenciones de retirarme hasta que llegue por un amontonamiento de rocas de una magnitud enorme, comencé a escalar con cuidado aquello hasta llegar a la roca más grande donde debía estar una cima plana llena de unas cuantas grietas y rupturas… pero lo que vi me impresiono la vista no era como la recordaba… las grietas ni las rupturas se encontraban, parecencia un enorme vació solo que a la vista se veía firme... pise dudosamente, puesto que el lugar se encontraba de la tonalidad más bella que había visto de la oscuridad, como si fuera el espacio, pronto note que se dispersaban manchas escasamente coloreadas intensamente de una luz pura a todas partes, de tal manera me maraville… que cuando me di cuenta estaba en una oscuridad total, quizás... caí de alguna manera al fondo._

_Me preguntaba en esos momentos si me encontraba muerto ya que no tenía la más remota idea de que sucedía con tal escasez de vida o colores con solo habitable aquella tonalidad negra. Repentinamente cambio de ser un bello tono a un color vació que parecía succionar algo invisible, o hasta quizás posiblemente lo que aquello succionaba era a mí mismo, a los pocos minutos sentí como algo se aferraba sobre mis pies, me perturbe inmediatamente, sentía el frió recorrer desde aquella parte de mi cuerpo, aquel frió parecía tener cuerpo propio, pero no podía determinar si eran manos u otra cosa la cual me movía hacia una dirección desconocida en aquel vació. _

_Los escalofríos pasaron a un nivel aterrador subiendo drásticamente hasta mi pecho en donde letalmente hacia que cada vez más el sentir de mis latidos fuera dudoso, sentía a mi cuerpo batallar arduamente pero por extraño que resultase… no me podía mover en absoluto, solo podían caber en mi las sensaciones, era todo tan inexplicable… creía que quizás realmente esta sería una etapa de la muerte, en los pensamientos de aceptarlo deje que mi cuerpo lentamente se abstuviera de luchar, me figuraba que en cuanto viera a Glob le pediría que los próximos no sufran tales sensaciones abrumadoras… y en ello una presión en mi cabeza fuertemente se presento… algo… algo desconocido intentaba apoderarse de mí. Ya no eran sensaciones. Ni creencias… Era algo real, estaba seguro, pero las infinidades de la oscuridad no me permitían darme una idea clara de algo más que un cuerpo pesado intentando entretejerse con mi piel, luchando por tomarme. _

_Pero… aún si luchara a esos instantes seguramente pronto vería a Glob, vi todo perdido… ¿Curioso no?_– Comento esa pregunta intentando sonar lo más divertido posible… pero no podía reír Fionna. Sin ver que ella soltara respuesta alguna, él prosiguió.

-_Un aventurero dejando que todo se resbalara de sus manos hasta no poderlo sostener… así que... solo me deje caer en la inconsciencia donde a pesar de que no podía ignorar aquel dolor, solo trataba de imaginar que era una caída libre. Pienso… que aquella caída duro toda una noche, puesto que… cuando salí del trance podía ver tras mis ojos aún cerrados tonalidades anaranjadas y rojizas, tarde un buen tiempo quieto en donde me encontraba… Y finalmente dudoso del calor abrazador que sentía, del arenoso viento que tocaba mi cabello y de la fría roca que me servía como cama que tentaba despacio con mis manos rígidas, intente abrir los ojos pesados que parecían cargar algo en las pestañas puesto que sentía pegada aquella abertura… al abrirlos mire a mi alrededor con curiosidad, estaba en aquel lugar donde se suponía que debía estar la noche pasada y el sol me alumbraba, parecía danzar ante mis ojos... me divertí al ver a unos cuantos pájaros grandes negros rondar por encima mío muy altamente, la comida o desayuno que estaban viendo aquellos chicos se les iba a escapar en cuanto el dolor que abrumaba todo mi cuerpo desapareciera un poco, así que solo podía sonreír_ –El comenzó a levantar su rostro dirigiendo sus ojos calmados aunque profundos hacia ella para verla directamente, anonada por el hecho que el contara aquello de tal manera siguió su mirada profunda, parecía marea que bajaba y subía pacíficamente, no mostraba mucho de cómo se encontraba, pero como tampoco tenía idea alguna de que decir en esos momentos movió la cabeza en son de que siguiera hablando y terminara de contar, él se rió.

-_Siento que estoy contándote un libro_ –Fionna también sonrió divertida para aliviar algo de la tension que habia acumulado al escuchar atentamente. A pesar de lo que le había ocurrido, algo tan… aterrador… sentir el como la vida se le escapaba. Bueno... los dos eran aventureros, muchas veces estarían en situaciones criticas... pero el no poder pensar en algo... ni el poder si quiera moverse... dejaría a cualquiera con un sentimiento horrible arremolinadose cual torbellino... ella, quizás se sentiría frágil... impotente... con miedo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¿Experiencia?_

_¿Aprendizaje?_

_¿Una aventura?_

_¿Cómo lo vería él?_

_..._

_Ella no sabía cómo identificarlo_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y aunque verdaderamente ella se preguntaba el sentimiento, no la sensación, el _sentimiento_ que le provoco todo aquello cuando lo vivió, no se atrevió a formular la pregunta con sus labios y el poder de reproducirla con sus cuerdas vocales mucho menos fue posible.

-_Bien este libro abierto te seguirá contando…- _Hablo mientras se estiraba un poco

_-Cuando me intente poner de pie, no pude evitar el casi caerme, parecía como si mis pies hubieran engordado enormemente y aquel peso no diera más que para apenas sostenerme_\- Aquello hizo que Fionna intentara el no reírse por la inusual comparación -_aunque aquello no fuera cierto en verdad parecía serlo_\- El poso su mano en su barbilla como recordando, haciendo que intentara más el evitar carcajearse ella -_parado en medio de la cima liza… note que… no era liza… parecía un hueco grande como… de 31 (?) metros de diámetro con poca profundidad en el cual yo me encontraba de pie en el centro, el subir no fue difícil pero al llegar ahí… flores marchitas se encontraban alrededor, seguramente por la excesividad del sol_\- Las risas que había aguantado hace momento se dispersaron dentro de su garganta como cosquillas hechas por algún payaso. Aquello le sonaba similar… un hueco grande de 31 metros de diámetro aproximadamente… de poca profundidad con flores alrededor suyo. Marchitas… quizás debido a la falta de agua y excesividad de calor... -_D__e cierta forma me encontraba en el mismo lugar… pero, no era igual._

* * *

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**-Me escurro dentro de un armario cerrandolo al mismo tiempo que entro-**_

_**¡Perdón por la demora!**_

_**¡Si quieren apedrearme haganlo ahora antes de que se arrepientan!**_

**...**_espero que el armario dure..._

* * *

**_PankakeQueen:_ **¡Kya! Nokiazo... wa!... ¿A? ¿no?... a... bueno asi mejor jejejeje, gracias

Yo tambien me encontraba en examenes, y aprobe el examen que mas me importaba... !mi examen de prepa awn... no me lo puedo creer!

¿Aprobaste vuestros examenes? Espero que si

¡Claro que hay!... solo que si te refieres a que esten en la tierra de Aaa... m... aun no e pensado en eso...

Te agradesco el que sigas este fic algo... dramatico jeje...

* * *

_**¿Dejan review?**_


	13. ¡Hora de creer en cuentos!

_**_**NO me pertenecen los personajes, son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time"**_**_

* * *

_**Un inicio Más**_

* * *

Capítulo 13_  
_

* * *

**Los paramos**

El lugar de los paramos es donde tanto como la muerte y la desolación hacen de las suyas. En el cual no podrás encontrar si quiera un hueco donde haya lo mas mínimo de vida. Si vas por la mañana: El sol te sonreira de la manera más espeluznante posible, advirtiendote a la vez de a que tan altas temperaturas te expondras, y si no estas preparado ni físicamente o mentalmente para dar un corto paseo por el lugar, dentro de poco veras alucinaciones donde los colores sepia parecerán fuegos artificiales y la arena se volverá el viento mas agradable, para que segundos después los síntomas de insolación que pasaste por alto antes, te hagan llegar las cuentas de lo imprudente que has sido al decidir ir a los paramos. Por las noches es igual o aun peor: La luna te parecera embarrada de tinta negra y sus caracterizaciones tan conocidas de holluelos de queso desaparecerían cual arte de magia para darte unos escalofríos mas fuertes de los que te harán sentir aquellos hilos de vientos tan fúnebres... como si sintieras la respiración de algún muerto rodear todo tu cuerpo completamente, tu sensibilidad a los ruidos se volverá loca, que si sales de ahí no querrás recordar nada de lo ya experimentado. Y claro esta. Si es que sales del lugar.

En resumidas cuentas eso es el lugar de los paramos. Solo pocos que aun siendo experimentados en el arte de ir a lugares tan espeluznantes y peligrosas como los paramos pueden salir sin heridas emocionales, físicas o hasta mentales. Solo los aventureros o brujos pueden ir.

* * *

Fionna momentáneamente se acordó de la advertencia que una vez hace tiempo le hizo el príncipe Gumball por escrito de los lugares más peligrosos de toda AAA, donde se encontraban implícitamente escrito en negritas **los paramos**. Pero eso no era de lo único que se acordaba.

-Cake...- No pudo evitar nombrarla en un pequeño susurro para si misma

Ella sabia por que Flores marchitas se encontraban ahí.

Por que era que el solo recordar un lugar donde solo la vida desaparecía y no aparecía de repente, le fuera lo más doloroso de tener en pensamiento.

Era por que ahí...

Cake...

Ella...

-¿Fionna?- Finn hizo una pausa mientras intentaba encontrar la mirada de ella -¿Te encuentras bien?

Cierto... no debía preocupar a alguien que apenas conocía debía sonreír. Pero esa lagrima traicionera no le haría nada bien. Giro su rostro para otro lado mientras se restregaba con su mano la mejilla en donde había dejado una marca existencial aquella lacrimosa.

-Lo siento, estoy bien...- Dirigio su mirada a él para demostrarle la veracidad de lo que había dicho. pero al mirar las pupilas azuladas de él no pudo disimular su tristeza y solo pudo de nueva cuenta girar su rostro a otro lado -Eh... ah... estábamos en...- Balbuceo un poco intentando recordar en que momento de la platica se había perdido

-Ya había terminado de contarte de como había llegado -Comento èl robándose la palabra, viendo que ella no sabia que decir continuo- Y cuando quise ver tu rostro estabas quieta y mirabas hacia abajo. ¿Dije algo malo?

Más que algún reclamo con un intento de tonalidad preocupada como le hubiera hecho Gumball por no oírlo, o algún fastidio o broma por Marshall, el realmente parecía preocupado, si bien, en primer plano Finn o es que era alguna alucinación suya para desahogarse un poco, o bueno, es que en realidad si existía él.

Su padre le dijo una vez a ella:

_La fuerza es confianza por naturaleza. No existe un signo más patente de debilidad que desconfiar instintivamente de todo y de todos._

Y ella es fuerte. Ella quiere dar confianza y que confíen en ella. Aún mas en estos momentos. Aunque aún así no puede evitar tener ese sentimiento de incertidumbre.

Suspiro resignándose y más recordando algo crucial. Si el no hubiera confiado en ella no le hubiera dicho el como llego aquí y hubiera dudado, pero el no demostró ninguna duda en confiar en ella. Era su momento (Aunque muy prematuro a decir verdad... como aquella frase de; _Nuestro ánimo se inclina a confiar en aquellos a quienes no conocemos: porque todavía no nos han traicionado_.) de confiar en el.

-El lugar en donde aparecis...- Su frase termino ahi cuando noto una lacrimosa y la voz de Bmo aparecer.

-Fionna...- Se oia aquella voz robotica a lo lejos y sus pasitos roboticos resonaban por el lugar, ella alzo su rostro por inercia al escucharlo exclamar -¡¿Pero que paso?! ¡Fionna!- y cuando el se asomo al agujero en el tronco, noto el rostro de ella embarrado de unas escasas lagrimas, mientras que el chico a su lado parecido a un humano estaba pensativo, quien poco a poco alzaba su rostro quedando con una mirada fija hacia Bmo... Un click sono en sus circuitos y solo tuvo un razonamiento -¡Tu! ¡¿Que le has hecho a Fionna?!- Y sin mas Bmo salto desde el techo para ir en directo a contra el chico quien solo pudo mostrar una expresión de sorpresa.

-¡¿Pero que?!

El pequeño ser al chocar contra el joven lo tumbo por la trayectoria de la caida haciendo que despues Bmo atacara con jalones de cachetes y pellizcos a la cara de él.

Fionna tambien se sorprendio por el acto.

-¡Bmo!

-¡Tu! ¡Tonto monstruo disfrazado de Humano tratando de lastimar a Fionna!- En ello Finn, se separo de el agarrandolo de los costados aunque aún así eso no evitaba que el pequeño ser se moviera con insistencia.

-Bmo, tranquilo es... sòlo un amigo, no es ningun monstruo, el si es humano.

-¡¿Y como lo sabes Fionna?!- Dijo aún moviendose de un lado a otro.

-Por queee...- Sin saber que decir miro a Finn buscando apoyo, quien solamente le regreso una mirada confusa por lo anterior.

_..._

_"Monstruo disfrazado de humano" "El si es humano"..._ Si era lo que él pensaba que era... es que en verdad Fionna y èl, tenian más en comun de lo que podia imaginar, ademas de aquel lugar en donde aparecio si es que para ella significaba algo... en verdad, era hora de creerse los cuentos de dimesiones y otros mundos de los que hablaba Bonnibel.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**:3 Eh venido a agradecer a todos aquellos que no me apeedraron TwT, con este capitulo nuevo**_

_**Espero que les guste **_

_**¡:3 ya se acerca la explicacion de que sucedio con Cake!  
**_

_**Si se preguntan por los pj de OOO esto... como decirlo... ellos saldran tambien pronto (?)  
**_

* * *

_**PankakeQueen:** _Awn... gracias e igualmente tranquila... muchas personas se trauman jojo... pero no te preocupes xD Lo bueno es que as pasado. Y am... no Finn no esta a la venta... quizas te lo rento.. ok no xD jajaja. Y sinseramente quizas tenga una que otra aparicion los de OOO pero seria ya casi al final... bueno asi lo e pensado... puede que lo desenlaze de otra forma nose. jejeje ah,... me chiveas... yo no escribo tan fino jeje... tu tambien escribes bonito, me encantan tus one-shot, */* Finn como bombero... awn... no hay secuela de ese one-shot? en verdad que tus fics dejan un sabor adictivo del querer saber que pasara w!. Gracias por vuestros reviews y si... pero sabes... (Cof-cof spam) Cake estara en el ultimo capitulo... ñacañaca... pero ni muerta o viva... seria mas... como un espiritu libre?.

_**DarkZeroSlayer:**_ Awn... :3 chii.. soy mas descriptiva... me gusta describir las cosas (Claro siempre y cuando pueda, puesto que hay veces que no doy para mucho... moo...) y me agrada que hayas notado aquello. ¡Espero que la lectura haya sido de tu agrado!

**_Kratoz 1337_**: No problem. ¡Y si en verdad me fascino el nuevo fic que has sacado! *w*... Fionna quedo taan genial... y la historia es de lo mas asombrosa! *O*!

_**Angel Heartfilia:**_ No puedo creerlo... voz... dejando review...? waaaa! que emocion espero que disfrutes este fic!

* * *

**_Disculpen que no haya ocurrido mucho en este capitulo_**

**_Os queria explicar mas sobre los paramos ya que como sabran es un lugar importante_**

**_Bien... ya en el proximo avanzara mas el fic se los aseguro!  
_**

**_Bueno... nos vemos_**

**_¿Review?_**


	14. Recordatorio

_**_**NO me pertenecen los personajes, son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time"**_**_

* * *

_**Un inicio Más**_

* * *

Capítulo 14

* * *

Bmo se movía ferozmente entre las manos de aquel que parecía haber provocado las lacrimosas de la rubia. No volveria a dejar que le pusiera una mano encima. Se encontraba a instantes de realizar una voltereta que tenía la intención de golpear directamente el rostro de aquel "monstruo", quien debido a ciertas circunstancias desconocidas se encontraba con un semblante que variaba entre las expresiones conocidas que destacaban de entre el sentir de la confusion y el entendimiento, cuando llego a sonar el teléfono desubicando a los presentes de esa atmosfera, la cual hasta cierto punto ya se había vuelto tensa y al no contestar el llamado inmediatamente, el dispositivo por regla comenzó a reproducir el saludo del buzón de voz. Durante los primeros instantes del saludo no hubo reacción de la cual percatarse, hasta que cierta voz, cual aire que se respira comenzó a abrirse paso en aquel ambiente; destensandolo y volviendolo suceptible a la entrada de las lacrimosas de aquellas esencias que escuchaban atentamente. Aunque lo anterior hubiera sido una buena reacción, lo cierto era que sólo era una opción de lo que podría acontecerse, la realidad opaco las probabilidades, aquello que se tenía asegurado fue respondido de forma distinta, ya que nadie lloro, externamente nadie lloro, pero si a lo internamente nos refiriériamos, resultaba otra cosa que contar, debido a que conforme la grabación avanzaba; una de las precesencias se llenaba de melancolia, otra dejaba que sus fuerzas huyeran sin previo aviso y cierta existencia llego a sentir una infinita empatia con los sentimientos de las anteriores. Pasados los segundos, Bmo dejo caer sus brazos mientras mostraba su mirada cabizbaja, Finn tan sólo se limito a bajar a la pequeña consola que ya no luchaba en contra suya, intentando demostrarle con la acción que él no era una amenaza con la que tuviera que luchar la cual quizas paso desapercibida por los sentimientos que se presentaban, entretanto Fionna escuchaba atentamente aquella grabación que la remontaba a aquellos momentos del pasado, unos momentos muy preciados para ella que trataria de no olvidar transcurriera el tiempo que fuera. Finalmente el termino de la grabación llego y se ollo el pitido que daba la señal para dejar el mensaje, una voz conocida no tardo en inundar aquel involuntario vacio de sonidos en el ambiente.

-_Hola, ¿Fionna? Soy Gumball_ -Sonaba nervioso ya que apresuraba las palabras-_ Puede que me escuches dejandote este mensaje ahora mismo, oh quizas no y lo escuches más tarde, no lo se realmente, pero el punto central de esta llamada es..._ -Su voz fue mitigada con un suspiro, como si tratara de tranquilizarse, hecho que al parecer logro ya que sonaba más tranquilo-_ Que no tienes que olvidarte de las misiones que se te han dejado a cargo estas semanas, no olvides que aún tienes asuntos pendientes por los cuales responder. Bueno... -_Sono cohibido- _Eso es todo, nos vemos luego._

Fionna se quedo estatica rememorando, por el anuncio no dicho de la mejor forma posible de Gumball, la tan irreal visita de Cake que podía ser más bien un sueño o un delirio dentro de aquellos momentos amargos, el estupido test de Marshall, el evento y luego la aparición de ese chico, en si podriamos resumirlo a que habian pasado muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo provocando que llegara a olvidarse de sobremanera que tenía pendiente varias misiones que Gumball le habia encomendado a realizar con fechas precisas y horas exactas desde el día de aquel incidente, para ser más claros, tenía que saber inmediatamente la hora y buscar entre aquel enorme listado de labores la misión designada habría de realizarse. De entre esas encomiendas, había una en particular que le agradaba de sobremanera, otras que eran pasables y unas que definitivamente le disgustaban pero eran misiones que debia de acatarlas. -Hay... Glob...mio...- Solto al dar punto final a esos pensamientos ubicandose en otros. Tenía que cumplir sus misiones, si, muy bien, eso era más que cierto, pero no podía dejar a ese par sólo, puesto que primeramente tenia escaso tiempo de conocer a aquel rubio, por no decir que su encuentro fue desde la noche pasada, tal vez Bmo tenía razón y el "Humano" resultaba ser una copia barata con una historia muy bien hecha. Y secundariamente... si no era lo anterior cierto... aún sobraba el hecho de que ese par, se conocio dentro de un gran malentendido, aaah, había mucho que hacer y poco tiempo para ello.

-Fionna...- Le hablo Finn sacandola así de sus ideas -Se muy bien que desconfian de mi... y más este pequeño- Señalo al ser electronico que ahora estaba aferrado a su pie izquierdo golpeandolo lo más fuerte y duro posible que podian llegar a dañar sus dos pequeñas manos azuladas -Pero- Toco la cabeza de la maquinita en son de paz -Puedo asegurar, y jurarle a los dos, que por mi titulo de Heroe forjado en Ooo; todo lo que eh contado acerca de mi es fiable y veraz.

Ella lo miro con recelo buscando en sus profundos ojos azules alguna pizca de mentira, su concentración en su indagación fue aumentando debido a que no encontraba algún apice de mentira, se justificaba mentalmente su mirar tan centrado hacía el humano de que era por el bien de su investigación y a tal grado de concentración se encontraba que no se dio cuenta del cuando se quedo enfrascada en esa mirada varonil, es decir; se quedo sumida e inmersa en aquellos ojos azulados como la calma del mar pero que contenian aquel brillo tan intenso como el de un huracan, y sin poder alejarse ni un milimetro se quedo así por milesimas de segundo que terminaron siendo eternidades que no importaban en absoluto, hasta que Bmo se dirigio al humano hablando con confianza que poco a poco el aludido le había brindado -Finn, yo quiero saber acerca de tu historia- Demando claramente, pero el nombrado hecho por el caño la confianza que había enlazado con el electronico al carraspear, y no era de menos su reacción, ya que se debia a que él también había seguido aquella mirada escrutulosa pero a la vez delicada y maravillosa de cierta joven, que a su sano juicio le daba un veredicto de ser muy hermosa, pero ese no era el tema, el punto es que había seguido su ritmo de mirar hasta quedarse embebido a más no poder, y bueno, el resto ya lo saben, esa criaturita lo había tomado desprevenido con un comentario que no había alcanzado a escuchar muy bien -¿Disculpa que dijiste?- Comento espabilandoze el joven humano hacía la maquinita.

-Fionna, los heroes no son así de distraidos sera mejor que ya le demos sus pataditas- Replico en confidencia hacia la rubia en un tono molesto por la falta de atencion que había recibido del humano. Aunque por otro lado este mismo hecho habia logrado que Fionna se divirtiera un poco en la incomoda situación.

-Tranquilo Bmo, los heroes no podemos evitar el luego llegamos a distraer- Argumento restandole importancia al asunto, refiriendose a ello principalmente en base de una pregunta, que ahora bien podria servirle en esta ocasión como una respuesta en caso de que le llegara a rebatir de nueva cuenta su querido amigo Bmo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Quíen no se llega a distraer en la vida?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**Enterense de que pasa y más en el siguiente capitulo de "Un inicio más" **

**El cual saldra en otro medio año más**

...**  
**

..

.

* * *

**Just Kidding**

* * *

Dejando lo anterior de lado . Espero que disculpen tanta tardanza la mia en actualizar este fic. No se como disculparme debidamente. Sólo puedo excusarme con un montonal de cosas/acontecimientos/cambios que han pasado en mi vida... pero escribirlas supongo que no serviria de mucho en mi disculpa, aparte creo que los aburriria. Lo cierto de todo esto es que seguire con mis escritos pase el tiempo que pase, este capítulo viene con la intención de demostrarles que seguira adelante la historia y que no esta en pausa. Y no se... si quieren una disculpa con un fic... o recibir el avanze del siguiente capítulo antes de ser subido... oh... uuh... adaptar un one-shot de un manga que les guste (los que me conocen de hace tiempo sabran que adapto manga...) nose... ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Oh alguna otra idea diferente? ¿Ustedes que opinan?

* * *

**SAppyMONster: **¡Si! ya sabras pronto que sucedio con Cake. Se acerca... lenta... pausadamente... escurriendose en forma de letras queriendo aparecer lo mas pronto posible en alguno de los siguientes capitulos ewe. Aparte... pues no se... que escribirte... Me gustaria comentarte "Nadie la caga tranquila :D" pero seria una mentira.. em... pues... ten en cuenta que voz creo ese maravilloso one-shot, lo escribio con su manos, su mente y creatividad de aquellos momentos que seguramente aun deben estar en voz y que sólo voz es la unica persona capaz de que tan maravillosa historia continue o como también que sea su punto final, es tu decisión como dices. Por otro lado tienes razón Bmo es una de las cositas mas monas del mundo :3 xD y sobre lo que dices del emoticon apenas me doy cuenta de esa semejanza xD. Y finalmente espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo :)

**DarkZeroSlayer: **"la verdad si fue corto" *Una daga le atraviesa el corazón a Amaisupresh* ... *Arrastra sus manos hasta el teclado para seguir escribiendo* Estoy bien...! Una daga no me parara! jajaja, pero a pesar de eso eh de admitir que tienes razón *Se quita la daga del corazón*, creo que esta vez a sido igual o menos que la anterior... pero no te creas que la proxima sera igual ;). A la vez me agradaria saber en un futuro que sigo entreteniendote con esta humilde historia que ofresco.

**Kratoz 1337: **"Muy corto" *Remate de la anterior daga* coug... oug... ag... Veo una lucecita... creo que me llama... *Pasha llega y le da una cacheta quitandole a la vez la daga* Okey, Pasha no necesitabamos tanta violencia, aunque ciertamente dos dagas tampoco me pararan! En cambio... Señor Kratoz... 4 palabras: El grito de libertad.

**natsu dragneel354: **X3 Aqui esta la continuación ea ea ea, espero que te guste.

**kira andrea**: Con respecto a Jake... *Se coloca en modalidad seria* Um... hay 2 opciones para saberlo; realizar una deducción a base de lo que ya esta en el fic... o esperar hasta que él mismisimo Finn lo explique... *aparece una sonrisa maliciosa* cosa que no tardara mucho y más con la pregunta de Bmo ;)

* * *

**Nos vemos en el siguiente que capítulo que no demorara mucho en salir se los juro  
**

**...**


	15. Miradas

_**_**NO me pertenecen los personajes, son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time"**_**_

* * *

_**Un inicio Más**_

* * *

Capítulo 15

* * *

-Hmm...- Bmo acento la cabeza sin estar del todo convencido con la respuesta de la chica -Bueeno...- Agrego sin quitar su tono de renovada desconfianza -De todos modos, ahora tendras que responder mis preguntas -Con total convicción declaro su proxima acción, ese tipo tenía que demostrar que verdaderamente era un humano y esa maquinita no lo dejaría irse con cabos sueltos por atar.

-Si, no hay problema- Contesto laconicamente el ser que lo tenia sin cuidado sorprendiendole a la vez por su rapida respuesta. Por otro lado Finn comprendía ese tono de desconfianza de la consola, ya que esa presencia era muy transparante con sus pensamientos, aparte de que él mismo sabía que en la mayoría de las ocasiones uno suele dudar de quien asegura ser digno de confianza a nombre de un titulo sin dar razones concretas, cosa que había hecho sin pensar. Y eso no podía pasar desapercibido, por ello mismo daría las razones suficientes para que no desconfiazen de él y más si se trataba de alguíen muy parecido a un ser cercano muy especial, quien a pesar de tan gran similutd entendía perfectamente que no eran la misma esencia.

-Esto va a ser divertido- Finalizo la maquina riendo mientras tanteaba por sus costados como si buscara algo -Ire a buscar mi traje de detective- Fionna sonrio ante lo dicho por Bmo, el había vuelto de su repentino ataque de depresión en menos tiempo de lo pensado y eso la dejaba con un peso menos de encima.

-¿Y para que tu traje? Si simplemente le haras preguntas a Finn, ¿No?- Comento Fionna con una sonrisa de lado.

-Por que es sospechoso de mentir con respecto a ser un Humano- Camino en dirección hacia las escaleras.

-Em... Bmo... no creo que haya mentido

Bmo había avanzado bastante rapido las escaleras pero aún asi la escucho -¡Pero se tiene bien merecida la duda ya que apenas le conocemos!- Desde el piso de arriba gritó para que lo escucharan claramente mientras seguía en su busqueda - ¡Y tu humano no le hagas nada a Fionna! ¡No hagas nada! ¡No te acerques a Fionna, no te muevas, no respires...! -Dejo de hablar por unos instantes como si lo meditara- ¡Bueno si respira pero no intentes nada!

Finn y Fionna rieron por lo ultimo dicho.

Al recuperarse de las risas Finn hablo -Ah... parece que tardara en confiar en mi jaja...- Finalizo pensando en que se encontraba ahora inhabilitado a hacer algo durante esos momentos en esa casa.

-Jajaja, Bmo puede desconfiar al principio pero no durara asi por que tiene esa característica tan suya de creer que todo el mundo es bueno y seguramente no seras la excepcion - Comento intentando animarle -Hasta tiende a confiar hasta en el más vil villano... -Finalizo en un intento de susurro, y siendo un intento Finn logro escucharla quedando un poco inquieto por lo anterior, pero cuando intento indagar en la mirada de Fionna algo que le relatara porque ese cambio, Bmo se avento desde el piso superior cayendole encima de nueva cuenta a Finn

-Jejejeje ya encontre mi traje- Hablo mientras señalaba su traje.

-Si, ya lo eh notado- Contesto contento Finn al notar que aquel pequeño se portaba de manera infantil, los Bmos habia sido creados con la idea de que tuvieran su esencia como la de un niño, un niño que creyera en el mundo, en las personas, en todo.

Luego de que Bmo terminara de mostrarle su traje a Finn, se quito de encima de él dejando que este se pusiera de pie y no obstantes después miro a la rubia muy contento, hecho que la alegro bastante hasta que la maquinita comento algo sorprendente.

-¡Fionna es hora de amarrar a Finn!- Hablo a gusto provocando que los ojos de Finn se abrieran de par en par al igual que los de la rubia.

-¡¿Qué, qué?!- Hablaron al unisono por la sorpresa los dos humanos.

-¡Vamos a interrogar al sospechoso!

-Bmo... Eso... ¿No crees que sería un tanto extremo...?- Fionna estaba avergonzada... Estaba segura de que esa idea la saco de cierta película de unos policias detectives que llegaron a ver hace tiempo, donde el policia malo ataba al sospechoso a una silla alumbrandolo con una lampara y el bueno iba por unos aperitivos...

-M... No lo se... -Comenzo a pensarlo, los otros dos presentes lo miraban expectantes, esperando lo mejor- ¡Pero quiero intentarlo!- Desbordante de emoción lo dijo sin pensar, y era por que esa era su unica razón en verdad; queria intentarlo y ya que tenia la oportunidad no la desaprovecharia.

Fionna miro a Finn quien cruzo de inmediato miradas con ella

Se vieron en silencio, no articulaban palabras pero sabian el pensamiento del uno y del otro.

Entonces Fionna cuando termino su comunicación visual con Finn, dirigio su vista a Bmo y la consola tan emocionada estaba que hasta le mostro que ya tenía preparado con que lo atarian. Ella suspiro evitando realizar una facepalm.

-Perdoname Finn...- Concluyo Fionna mientras atrapaba la soga que Bmo le lanzaba.

-No tendre nada que perdonarte si no me atan... Fionna... por favor...- Retrocedio suplicando, estaba atemorizado... esa chica no era para nada debil... y él tampoco lo era, pero... no quería volver a luchar, no quería ser atado, podían platicar bien, él no mentia, si querian ellos hasta podia cocinarles. Fionna lo debía entender, por lo menos ella ya que al igual que él ella era humana y cuando iba a decir eso, Fionna se le abalanzo abrazandolo con la soga en contra de las monedas de oro. En verdad que ahora era el día de aventarse encima del humano y eso no le parecia nada agradable hasta que Fionna le hablo.

-Tranquilo- Ella le susurro al oido mientras aparentaba atarlo -No es como si te fuera a atar como para sacarte el relleno cremosito ¿Quieres ganarte la confianza de Bmo, no? Estas a un paso sólo dejate atar.

La voz de Fionna bailaba, surcaba de ida y venida por su mente como eco a un ritmo especial que lo hizo estremecerse. Eso no era bueno, el ya sabía el significado de eso y se alejo de aquel acercamiento por ende, dejando a Fionna con la incognita en el aire por el acto, pero no tardo mucho ella en traducirlo como una señal de que él aceptaba ser atado, así que sin avisar comenzo a realizar movimientos bruscos y rapidos que aparentaban una acción de forcejeo, pero Finn se encontraba en otro mundo sentia la respiración agitada de Fionna y los movimientos que a pesar de ser rapidos y aparentemente bruscos estos eran bastantemente suaves, hasta con cierto toque seductor y eso lo hacía sentir...

Incomodo...

Dejemoslo en que se sentia "INCOMODO" y... quería que esa "TORTURA" ya acabara. Aunque posiblemente en el fondo esperaba a que continuara y no acabara... pero eso era punto y aparte.

Bmo por otro lado estaba fascinadisimo, hace tiempo que no veia a Fionna luchar y estaba tan contento por ver que ella no había perdido sus habilidades de lucha, temía en parte en que ella se volviera debil... que temiera de volver a luchar. Pero no era así ella seguía igual que siempre, valiente y fuerte.

Fionna ya estaba por acabar, le faltaba realizar un nudo y al sentir una respiración en su cuello cayo en cuenta de que quedo en una posición comprometedora, ya que se encontraba abrazandolo mientras lo ataba. Sus mejillas se pintaron de un tono rosado. Cerro el nudo y se alejo rapidamente girando su cara hacia otro extremo para evitar mirar al humano.

-Ya esta Bmo...- Poso su mano en su cuello avergonzada y cuando su mano paso por aquel lugar en el que sintio la respiración del humano un hormigueo se extendio desde aquel lugar hasta sus pies.

-¡Siiii!- Carraspeo -Es decir... Es hora de que desembuches todo sobre ti Finn- Comento con una voz más profunda en son de que estaba realizando el personaje del policia malo.

Finn acento la cabeza, ciertamente Fionna lo había atado pero la soga no hacia ninguna presion sobre su cuerpo, es mas se sentia ligero.

-¡Primera pregunta! Eh... ¿Finn es tu verdadero nombre?

-Si...- El esperaba otro tipo de pregunta...

-Mirame a los ojos mientras me lo dices

Él lo miro a los ojos pero no obstante, segundos después, por cierta atracción inevitable su pupila lo traiciono paseandose rapidamente en el lugar en busca de la rubia que ahora mantenia en su cuello su mano como... ¿Si sintiera dolor? No pudo ver su rostro por que Bmo le regaño.

-¿Qué miras? ¡No voltees a otro lado! ¡Mientras platicas con alguien debes de mirarle a sus ojos!

Él se sentia como un niño regañado, pero lo que habia dicho la maquinita era cierto. Volvio a fijar sus ojos en él y dijo finalmente- Finn es mi nombre

-¿Es cierto que eres humano?

-Si lo soy

-¿Quíen es tu padre?

-...- Lo medito... Martin era su padre verdadero pero siempre que se lo encontraba el lo saludaba como si nuna le hubiera hecho daño y no obstante huia. A pesar de estar unidos por la sangre, no lo consideraba su padre, pero Joshua... quíen fue el que lo educo, quíen lo reprendia cuando hacía alguna barbaridad, quíen siempre lo protegio y amo como un hijo propio. A pesar de no estar unidos por la sangre lo consideraba como tal.

-¿Porqué dudas?

-...- No estaba seguro de si contar que él fue adoptado... y que conocia a su padre... bueno conocio a aquel a quien tanto le disgustaba recordar... Un heroe y un Criminal... unidos por la sangre.. menudo problema... nunca se entenderian. Mientras divagaba sintio la mirada de Fionna, se miraron por instantes y el recordo aquella platica que tuvo con ella al despertar.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flashback__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Bien... tu eres... Fionna, humana, no mutante, ni dulce gente, ni una mora, ni grumosa, ni..._

_-Solo humana ¿Si?_

_-Si... ¿Eres alguna princesa o... habitante?- Comento lo ultimo al no ver corona_

_-Pff... jajajja_

_Eso fue desconcertante para el_

_-¿Dije algo gracioso?_

_-No... pfff... bueno si_

_-¿Qué dije?_

_-¿Yoo~? ¿Una princesa? jajaja no gracias_

_-¿Entonces eres habitante normal de OOO?_

_-Si, habitante si, normal no creo_

_-¿Por qué exactamente?_

_-Ademas de ser una humana criada por gatos, soy una aventurera- Comento orgullosa aunque al parecer algo afligida._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin del flashback __-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Ella también fue adoptada.

. . .

-Fui adoptado... -Miraba a los ojos a Bmo- Conoci a mi verdadero padre luego de que mi padre adoptivo muriera, pero él también no tardo en irse de este mundo por decidir reencarnar... Los dos ya no estan actualmente en este mundo -Trago saliva y se aclaro la garganta -Mi padre de sangre era un criminal; su nombre en vida fue Martin Mertens... -Suspiro- Hubo algún momento en mi vida, cuando llegue a pensar ingenuamente en que eramos familia, y actualmente se que ese pensamiento fue un gran error, ya que el unico padre que si fue mi familia fue mi padre adoptivo; Joshua.

El ambiente era tenso de nueva cuenta... Bmo ya no sabía si continuar con las preguntas.

-Yo... también tuve una historia parecida...

-Fionna...- Bmo trato de evitar de que siguiera, pero Fionna adelantandose a los pensamientos de la consola actuo más rapido que él.

-No debes preocuparte Bmo yo quiero contarle- Le dio una sonrisa despreocupada a Bmo, tratando de calmarlo -Mi madre también fue una criminal, para ser más clara ella era una asesina, a decir verdad cuando la conoci... creí ciegamente que cambiaria, pero no lo hizo -Su rostro se ensombrecio- Y para escapar de sus crimenes decidio reencarnar, era una cobarde -apreto los puños y sus dientes evitando su ira- A pesar de ser de la misma sangre no me gusta huir, me gusta enfrentar... enfrentar todo lo que se venga en mi camino, seguir sin engañar, como aquella que considero mi madre, aún sin ser la que me concibio, y asi la estime por que todo lo que hizo para criarme lo demostro; Jessie era su nombre.

Finn noto los temblores de Fionna, parecia molesta por fuera, enojada y quizas hasta furiosa, pero era asi unicamente por el exterior ya que cuando observo a detalle ella realizaba un gran esfuerzo por mantener sus lagrimas.

¿Y como era que él lo sabia?

Aunque su cuerpo demostrara otra cosa, el mohin en sus labios y sus expresion facial lo decían todo.

Los dos tenian padres de sangre que preferian vivir por si mismos, vivir sobreponiendo ante todo su egocentrismo, sus avaricias y deseos. Sus padres verdades no fueron como sus padres adoptivos, padres que fueron su todo, su modelo a seguir, su familia. Unos padres que siempre quisieron y que siempre serian a pesar del paso del tiempo; su familia.

Finn se levanto provocando que la soga que simulaba atarlo se cayera al piso sorprendiendo a Bmo. Pero la sorpresa de Bmo no le importo, Fionna estaba volviendo a sentir dolor en frente suyo, frente a sus ojos.

Las mujeres no son debiles, no tienen por que serlo y a él nunca le a gustado ver como una sufre en silencio.

. . .

Se acerco a ella.

Tomo sus hombros.

La acerco a él.

Poso la cabeza de ella en su pecho.

Y la abrazo de manera protectora.

No hubo palabras que decir en esos momentos, sólo acciones que demostraban todo por si solas.

. . .

. .

.

* * *

**Y hasta aqui acaba el capítulo 15**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo también disfrute mientras lo escribia**

* * *

Viendo que no me pedis... nada de nada... decidi dejarles un regalito de momentos romanticones y pervertidos... entre Fionna y Finn e.e. Y como lo prometi este capítulo a sido largo y ah llegado temprano :D! (aunque dejenme decirles que lo corte o-o por que a decir verdad ya planeaba en este capítulo que Finn comentara con lo pasado con Jake y otras cosas también... pero... no más me llego la idea de dejarlo para la proxima xD y cuando decido algo lo llevo a cabo jajaja)

* * *

**clowfinal:** Me falto contestar tu review ,m, ¡Disculpame que en verdad no era mi intención! Tu review a estado desde el capítulo 12 D:! en verdad disculpame... pero te dire algo que te animara :D! Si, este es un fic de FinnxFionna :x :3 x3! Y no tienes por que llorar qmq si no lloro también este fic sigue en pie, seguira continuando hasta que llegue su final.

**alosaurio116: **Te agradesco por notar mi esfuerzo :'3 y ciertamente tendran ciertas aventurillas juntos e.e *modo pervertida on* jejejejeje *pasha llega y le hecha un cubetazo de agua volviendola a su modo off* ¡No espera que escribo! *Carraspea* Gracias pasha, si tendran aventuras de lucha, ellos lucharan como un gran equipo te lo aseguro o/w/o!

* * *

**¿REVIEW?**

**...**

**..**

**.**


	16. Un inicio màs

**_NO me pertenecen los personajes, son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time"_**

* * *

**_Un inicio Más_**

* * *

Capítulo 16

* * *

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando él se le acercaba, de hecho se sorprendió bastante cuando sus hombros fueron tocados por unas manos desconocidas, que a pesar de haberla tomado desprevenida contenían una calidez que le transmitían la preocupación del chico por su estado.

Pero cuando noto cierta presión de acercamiento se espanto, no iba a llorar, estaba molesta ¿Es que acaso él no lo notaba?

Si… sabia del temblor corporal que estaba teniendo… ¡¿Y que?! Era por el enfado que sentía de aquella acción de cobardía que realizo su madre. No era por nada relacionado a la tristeza. Nada, nada de eso…

. . .

¿Verdad?

. . .

Iba a subir su rostro, quería encararlo, quizás hasta empujarlo para que dejara de hacer ese acercamiento.

Pero era inútil.

Su cuerpo parecía inerte de no ser por la sangre que sentía fluir dentro suyo.

Ella tembló hasta el último momento de llegar a colocar su rostro sobre el pecho de él. Y cuando sintió las manos de él rodeando su espalda ágilmente pero de manera que no fuera otra que en son de protegerla.

Fue ahí cuando acepto la verdad.

Una verdad de la que quería escapar.

Pero... ¿Para que huir de las verdades si estas llegan a su debido tiempo?

Ya fuera como un pensamiento, un susurro, un abrazo, un beso, o como un golpe que te llega de lleno y lo asimilas lo bastante como para no volver a negarlo.

Esa verdad era que finalmente acepta era el que; No odiaba a su madre biológica, en absoluto, pero tampoco le tenía respeto, solo… era un agradecimiento, uno que se sentia inevitablemente a la razón de que ella fuera quien la concibió. Es decir, esa esencia hizo posible que ella viera el mundo, que conociera a toda existencia que se a encontrado hasta el momento en toda su vida y que sintiera lo inevitable por todas aquellas otras almas.

Lo que por ende resultaba que al ver el como Jessie decidia reencarnar, Fionna llegara a sentir por ese mismo agradecimiento una desilusión enorme que terminaría en una nostalgia. Una nostalgia inevitable ante los recuerdos que nunca pudo crear con su madre biológica. Quien a pesar de toda su avaricia y egoísmo. Seguía siendo su madre…

. . .

Bmo por otro lado se encontraba indeciso por que hacer, no sabia si ir a golpear a ese humano por escaparse del amarre de Fionna con tal facilidad, unirse al abrazo o ir a preparar café para esperar con calma… y definitivamente no quería la ultima opción a pesar de que resultara tan tentadora.

. . .

Finn internamente se encontraba con un único pensamiento en mente

_No sufras en silencio por favor…_

. . .

Fionna quería aferrarse a ese abrazo, desahogarse como antes no había podido y sanar esa pequeña herida que a pesar de la sanación externa internamente se encontraba coagulada y ya no tenia circulación. Pero… pareciera que el viento le dijese algo. Con sumo cuidado entonces, comenzó a deshacer el abrazo y agrego quedito un –Gracias

-Yo nervioso tu tranquila- Finalizo Finn intentando animar el ambiente

-Jaja… si

Los dos sonrieron y Bmo entonces compredio que podía proseguir con su sesión de preguntas, solo que esta vez lo haría de otra forma, se había cansado de jugar al policía malo, pero ideas de como proseguir el cuestionario le sobraban y había una que quería intentar en esos mismos instantes.-¡Hey aun no eh terminado con mi cuestionario!

-Te dire todo lo que quieras- Volteo a ver a Bmo alejandose de su manzana de la discordia quien era Fionna -¡Tan solo no me vuelvas a atar!

-Trato hecho- Aseguro Bmo mientras cruzaba sus dedos

-Hey…- Fionna llamo su atención -no los quiero interrumpir… pero… yo.. er… bueno necesito ver que misión me toca y no se si puedan pasar tan solo 3 minutos sin mi, sin intentar mandar al otro a la nocheosfera…

-¡Fionna no desveles mi próximo plan!

-Bmo…- Lo miro acusadoramente

-Esta bien, esta bien… iremos a la sala…

-Mucho mejor

-Cake jr. Apoyaria mi idea- Resoplo por lo bajo, pero no lo suficiente como para que la rubia no lo oyera.

-Cake jr. Lo haría, pero yo no- Comento divertida Fionna.

-Ah... –Gruño-… vamos Finn.

-Si…- Agrego un tanto nervioso pero al final de cuentas màs tranquilo por el hecho de que Bmo ya no intentaria nada extraño.

¿Verdad?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fionna notaba las palomitas al lado de cada actividad que daban el significado de ya estar realizadas, hasta que se topo con la primera actividad que no tenia aquella seña. Leyo la actividad una y otra vez.

-Que suerte que te volvere a ver…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba por terminar de cambiarse su ropa sucia por otra igual pero limpia. Cuando en el espejo mientras arreglaba su cabello, al levantar un mechon noto que su mejilla izquierda tenia una leve cicatriz.

-Ashley…- Bufo de lo lindo –Algun dia me las pagaras…

Tenia unas cuantas cortadas que ya habían cicratizado por todo su cuerpo, no tan profundas, tampoco visibles del todo, pero si molestas ya que si no tenia cuidado quedarían las marcas.

-¡FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOONNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El grito de Bmo se hizo escuchar por toda su casa. Fionna bajo corriendo para encontrarse con una maquinita que se escudaba del humano.

-¡El es un impostor!- Señalaba a Finn sin parar mientras que el otro la miraba con un semblante lleno de sorpresa…

-¿Pero que paso? ¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto intranquila por la respuesta que pudiera recibir

-Es que… es que…- Las palabras se le escapaban de sus circuitos y entonces Finn le quito la palabra, mientras el se calmaba.

-Fionna… ¿Te gusta el jugo de naranja?

-Si, me encanta, pero no entien…

-¿Te gusta el sándwich de mani y jalea?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Finn?

-Solo responde luego te contare el porque

-Me gustaría el saberlo ahora mismo

-Si pero antes respóndeme ¿Te gusta el sándwich de mani y jalea?

-Ah… -Comenzo a pisar con cierta impaciencia el suelo- Si, de hecho pensaba llevarme uno para la mis….

-¿Tu color favorito es el azul?

-Si…- Sus manos se enjugaban en sudor de nerviosismo, no quería pensar en que algo malo estuviera pasando. No, no. no y otras millones de veces no. Muchas cosas le han ocurrido, ¿Acaso no pararian nunca?

-¿Tu postre favorito es la tarta de manzana?

-Son deliciosos ¿Quién puede acaso resistírsele a la tarta de manzana de Tronc…

-¿Te disgustan los payasos?- El que le quitara la palabra la desesperaba aún más, pero entendía el que no pudiera desesperarse más de lo que ya estaba en esa situación, así que respondia lo más cordial y tranquila que se permitia asi misma en esos momentos.

-Me aterraban bastante antes, bueno ahora también pero men…

-¿Tenias fobia al mar?- Muchas preguntas sin congruencia la estaban carcomiendo por dentro y todas tenían una respuesta afirmativa. Y ahora esta, el sabia mucho más de ella de lo que pensaba, o Bmo habló de más en esos pequeños y efimeros instantes. En definitiva si no terminaba ya el cuestionario ese chico por las buenas ella lo haría por las malas.

-Si, lo tenia… pero por que no me dejas termina…

-Tengo la idea de que estoy en otra dimensión

-¡¿Eh?!- Se impresiono sin poder evitarlo

-¡No! ¡Tu eres un impostor! ¡Investigaste a Fionna y por ello dices tener tantas coincidencias con ella!- Esta vez quien interrumpio fue Bmo

-Bmo, no te eh mentido, ni siquiera sabia que fueramos tan identicos Fionna y yo

El que fueran identicos èl y ella.

Eso si que contestaba todo y nada a la vez.

Fionna cada vez tenía mas profundo una boceto de èl pero... Ese boceto era bastante identico a su propia imagen.

Que los dos fueran humanos era ya algo. Pero que tuvieran los mismos gustos y miedos... era por demás algo ya escalofriante.

No era creible.

No era algo que digerir de manera simple.

No era una situación para nada simple.

Era algo inefable.

. . .

-Pero no puede haber otra explicación- Bmo estaba con la incertidumbre desbordandose dentro de si por la información que sabia. Había tenido juegos que databan sobre agujeros negros y otras dimensiones. Pero... nunca llego a pensar que un humano, ¡Para màs un HUMANO!, saliera de un agujero negro y precisamente fuera tan paralelo a Fionna como dos espejos que se ven, o como la linea divisoria del espejo, Fionna era un lado y Finn el otro. Sólo... que... si así era. ¿Quien era el reflejo?. En si no quería llegar a pensar que su mundo fuera tan sólo un reflejo de donde fuera que ese chico viniera. Y mucho menos, si es que ese joven era un reflejo, puesto; que fuera quien fuera un reflejo, el otro humano que no lo fuera llegaría de un modo u otro a la conclusíon de que a pesar de que estuviera junto a otro de su misme especie, ese humano sería tan sólo un reflejo de si mismo y no un individuo como tal. Seguiria siendo en si, el unico de su especie. Aparte, no quería pensar de que Finn fuera de otra dimensión. Quería bloquear cualquier dato que correspondiera de los argumentos y hechos dados. Quería que fuera sólo un impostor para que el dolor que podría producirle a Fionna si fuera verdad, amainara antes de que acrecentara.

-Si la hay, y es que yo haya salido de mi dimensión por medio de un agujero negro y venido a vuestra dimensión- Y Finn... sólo parecia estar ahi como para desbloquear esa barrera de ideas que concluian que alguno de los dos humanos y/o mucho peor que alguna de las dos dimensiones. Fuera tan sólo un reflejo. Una ilusión. Es decir que alguno de los dos fuera vida y el otro sólo un egaño.

-Pero…- El no quería pensar que su dimensión fuera un engaño. Era preferible pensar que ese chico lo era. Pero sólo eso lastimaria a Fionna. Todo era confuso. Todo era un embrollo. ¿Por que tenía que ser una maquina y llegar hasta a las peores conclusiones habidas y por haber? Porque no podía ser más como su nombre significaba y no menos de lo que era. Por que tenía que existir esa remota idea de que él fuera una maquina y aparte de ello un engaño. Una imitación de la vida.

-Bmo, te eh contado el como eh llegado aca, te eh respondido todo lo que me has preguntado y han sido mis respuestas totalmente verdaderas, puedo entender el por que dudas de mi ya que si no me equivoco aquello que a ustedes les sucedió a mi me sucedió en mi dimesion, quizás un poco diferente pero al final de cuentas seguramente resultara ser la misma situacion…- Cayar a la fuerza a ese humano parecia la mejor opcion. De hecho la situación de que el fuera un monstruo vestido de humano ya había desaparecido desde hace tiempo mientras charlaban. Pero aun así Bmo quería aferrarse a eso y no a que fuera una imitación de la vida, ya fuera el mismo junto con su dimensión o ese humano y su dimensión.

-Ciertamente los agujeros negros se dice que son puertas interdimensionales...- Fionna en todo ese tiempo estuvo reflexionando, recordaba lo dicho del joven del como llego hasta Aaa, aunque bien podría ser pasado como un sueño... aunque a un sueño no se le recuerda de manera tan lucida como Finn lo había contado.

-…Fionna…-Bmo noto los ojos de Fionna los cuales aún cargaban un dejo de tristeza en lo profundo de sus pupilas. El que èl se aferrara a una mentira, y no a un hecho de probabilidades incalculables pero de signo positivo... era una estupidez comparandolo con lo que Fionna hacìa... es decir, ella no se aferrara a la incredulidad de la muerte de Cake y dejaba de lado la verdad de los sucesos. La verdad duele. Y ella no parecia ignorar la verdad, no lo hacia en absoluto. Y el en cambio preferia ignorar una idea que tenía muchas probabilidades de ser ciertas, pero esta aún no estaba cualificada como verdad.

Fionna no ignoraba una realidad y el quería ignorar tan solamente una idea de un hecho que aún no era confirmada. Debia de ser màs como Fionna. Màs valiente. Más temerario. Màs de todo lo positivo y menos de lo negativo. Debía de tratar de dar con el resultado màs veraz posible y confirmarlo. Aunque este doliera màs de lo esperado. Cerro los ojos, sintio la información de datos recorrer todo su ser y decidido pronuncio lo siguiente -Debemos hablar inmediatamente con Gumball…

-Si, la misión puede esperar- Arrugo el papel en sus manos.

Fionna sin intención alguna de ignorar los pensamientos de Bmo y su inseguridad. Dijo la respuesta de lo que daria un inicio màs en sus vidas.

¿Pero por que no decirlo?

De hecho,

Cada decisión es un cambio.

Cada decisión es un rumbo nuevo.

Cada decisión es un inicio màs.

* * *

**Y este es el fin de Un inicio màs**

**Cha- cha- chan!**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

Naaa no se crean xD es el Fin del capitulo 16 (9owo)9

No el fin del fic :u

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi el cual saldra dentro de un mes, si ahora ya ah quedado una fecha para la actualización del fic. Cada actualización de ahora en adelante sera de mes en mes. owo

* * *

**alosaurio116: **¡Me alentas bastante creeme! Y si... me eh topado con unas cuantos fics así... de hecho bastantes, pero bueno... tienen sus razones, hubo una escritora que me molesto bastante por que le hecho la culpa al creador del fandom donde escribia, es decir no tiene por que irse en contra y dejar de lado su escrito por solo eso, no puede decir "tal mato mi historia por seguir con la suya de otra forma que no esperaba"... agh! pero... en fin... así sucede... y que hacerle.

**Jose: **De que estan cortos uf... es cierto. u.u y si me eh dado cuenta que me eh tardado que... 3 capítulos en que Bmo agarrara confianza con el humano (?) cuatro capítulos en que Finn y Fionna se acercaran un poquitin y la segunda dejara de tener cambios abruptos de animo con el primero. Tres en que se dijera un poco del nudo de la historia. Dos de acción. y... 3 o 2 de introducción a la historia o-o. Aunque bueno... en si también lo hago por que... no me gusta que las historias avancen rapido... ya sabes en una escena apenas se conocen y en la otra hasta ya tienen al segundo bisnieto. Sólo que por no hacerlo tan rapido. Lo estoy moviendo en otro punto contra de tiempos que es el que dices... cortar mucho y que apenas salgue del atasco para girar al tema principal. Por ello pienso en aumentar 1000+ palabras cada capítulo. Oh bueno por lo menos 500... que avancen màs las acciones pero... mira que este capitulo en si consta de 2000... u.u y el otro que... cerca de 2300, 2230 (?) va a costar qmq... pero cuando lo logre las cosas mejoraran owo creeme.

* * *

**¿REVIEW?**

**Criticas, bajadas de luna, ladrillazos, tomatazos, abrazos psicologicos, etc, etc.**

**Todo es bienvenido ;)**

**Y recuerda Amaisupresh te da gracias por leer.**

**Sone a comercial :u**

**El punto es que muchas gracias por leer ;) nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


End file.
